


Despacito（SEX PISTOLS）

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007
Summary: SEX PISTOLS設定 蛇之目:金容仙 蛟:文星伊





	1. 【SEX PISTOLS】Despacito

名詞解釋

一、斑类

进化的过程中，拥有猿以外动物特征的种族。斑类和猿人不同的是，能够行使独自特殊的能力，但是繁殖力和猿人比非常低，猿人和斑类的人口比率约7:3。也许是因为繁殖力弱所以较猿人开放，重婚、异父（母）也不是什么新奇的事，拥有同性也可以怀孕生小孩的技术，同性情侣的小孩也不新奇。因为斑类是贵重的种类，所以为了让种存续下去，小时候就有婚约者的也不少。

斑类主要被分为以下六类，其中又有“重种>中间种>轻种”的区别，斑类界是典型的金字塔社会阶级。

猫又：拥有猫科动物特性的斑类。

蛇之目：拥有蛇特性的斑类。

熊㭴：拥有熊特性的斑类。熊㭴没有轻种。

犬神人：拥有犬科动物特性的斑类。

蛟：拥有鳄鱼特性的斑类。

人鱼：拥有鲸特性的斑类。没有轻种和中间种。

二、猿人

非斑类，一般的人类。因为猿人无法看到魂现，所以并不知道斑类的存在。比斑类的生殖力还高，但猿人和斑类的孩子90%是猿人。

三、重种

斑类中数量较少的贵种的种。力量和特殊能力出色，但是繁殖力极低。

四、中间种

重种和轻种之间的种。

五、轻种

力量和特殊能力是最低的，斑类中繁殖能力较高。

六、隔代遗传

原本是猿人但祖先中有斑类的人，因为某种契机而让斑类的能力觉醒。存在非常稀少，被称为是超级特奖。

因为兼具斑类的能力和猿人的繁殖力，对繁殖力低的斑类极具魅力。

七、魂现

和肉体交替，外观显现出原本动物的姿态，相当于暴露裸体。愤怒或兴奋也可能会魂现。


	2. Despacito - 0.1

酒吧内部光线昏暗……

耳边萦绕夜店舞曲……

好冷，冷到要死了……

这里的冷气怎这么强……

支撑不住，好困想睡……

「想要我温暖妳吗？」

黑色蕾丝Bralette、黑短裤，身材姣好的钢管女郎，向蛇般缠绕而上。

魅惑、繾綣，气息再熟悉不过

是【蛇目】

「去我家吧~」女人膀臂纤细有力。

緊贴着肌肤，肌肉线条完美，是我渴想的类型。

靠在她身上……

呼啊~好舒服。冷得发颤的躯体被温热包裹，忍不住……想抱紧把这温度揉进体内，抹平低温难耐的感受。

上了车，她把暖气开到最强，热风直接打在我脸庞。

这热还不够，想要更多更多。

幻想她绵密与我贴合

修长双腿夹着我的腰

想要她……

忘记何时到达。

躺上床……攀上她的肩颈

身材火辣，腹肌结实紧致。

「哈啊~拥抱我……」  
更多抚摸，用妳的火焚烧我。

「啊……哼嗯……」  
炙热填满我。

「啊~哈啊……」  
点燃我每根神经。

极致，白皙肩头冒出水蓝鳞片

「哈嗯……嗯…嗯…」

灯光下，手指陷进热情的粉金色发丝

迷醉动人，夜色成为遮盖……

「想要我温暖妳吗？」

一切由此开始


	3. Despacito - 01.H

33°C

再低就很难调节体温了......

快点温暖我。

纤细手指快速扯开排列整齐的钮扣，衬衫被揉成团丢到不知何方。

皮带也被解开丢在地上，金属扣环发出响声，预告着接下来的炙热缠绵。

躺上床，能听见胸罩解扣的弹音。

「哈......哈......」

脱去隔阂，柔韧火热的躯体贴上背脊，感受贴合，扭动，热情几乎烫伤我。

魅惑，缱绻，气息再熟悉不过

是【蛇目】

......

「居然能在酒吧捡到可爱的重种。」

女人温热的舌尖从后颈一路向下，手指钻到胸前贴着双峰揉按，指尖时不时蹭过敏感突起，夹钢管时有力的大腿探进胯下摩擦。

「啊哈......」

触碰时力道刚好，不重不轻，速度不缓不急。

「啊......我想......在......上面......的......」体温还未回升，颤抖着唇勉强挤出话语。

还没被人抱过，过往只有拥抱人的分，别人总是倾向于被我服务，剪得短圆且干净无垢的指甲便是证明。

「好，让妳在上面。」由魅惑转为干脆清爽的语调。

没撞号......好险

将枕头靠着床头片，女人坐起身，我连着棉被被她拥入怀，背着坐在她大腿上，后背紧贴她胸前丰满。

「这样满意了吧？」热气倾吐在耳边，于脸庞染上一层湿气。

「啊......哈......」身体是在上面......但我不是这个意思。

「啊嗯〜嗯〜」

被夹住乳尖，一股热流蔓延到私处，腰顿时软弱无力。

「哈啊......哈啊......」

两手垂在身侧，因失温......此刻连弯曲指节的力气都没有。

她，刻意折磨我。

「原来蛟喜欢这种体位。」双腿被分开，指腹探到花穴外围汲取流出的湿润于腿心涂抹开来。

「哈啊......哼嗯......不是......」

背着身看不到在后头挑逗的人，她似乎误会了，必须解开误会才行。

「不适？」

在穴口打转的手指变得轻柔缓慢，指尖沾着爱液在缝隙来回扫荡。

怎突然变这么温柔......

在爱抚下逐渐升温，四肢脱离麻痹，恢复知觉。

「啊......啊......啊......」寒冷让我无法推拒她的怀抱，渴望更多触碰。

「啊嗯~~~」

摩擦小核的手指......好棒......

「还会不舒服吗？」

躺卧在她的轻声细语，好像她呼出的每一口气息都宽慰我，身体自然的被安抚下来，臣服于她。

「啊......嗯......」

没想过攻方会拥有这种语调，舒心不失温度。

「妳的身体终于变暖〜我本还有些担心。」字句如香醇美酒，令人沉浸其中。

「嗯哼......嗯......」

金粉色发丝宛若流沙滑过肌肤，身后摩擦没有停止过，将身体从寒冰拖出放进温热泉源。

「嗯......」腰被有力的左手环住，像被毒蛇缠绕即将绞杀的猎物。

感受指尖贴合入口。

「放轻松〜」狩猎者的喘息回荡在耳际。

「嗯〜」手指懂得循序渐进，扶在腰侧的左手向上揉着浑圆，僵硬的肢体被她软化。

在精湛的触碰艺术下，我投降，向后靠着她的肩膀，接受侵入。

「啊！啊......哈啊......」未经人事的身体被拓开，撕裂薄膜带出细小血丝，又疼又热。

「啊......哈......」好热......进来的手指好热......

蛇目体温有这么高吗？

「嗯哼〜」

手指缓慢的上下抽动，沿着肉壁按压，寻找敏感点。

女人舔着我的肩头，安抚初次接纳外物的身体，「第一次？」扣在腰间的手轻轻的左右滑动着。

闭上眼，浮现她手指没入私处的画面，进入，抽出，进入，抽出。

「嗯......」

被进入很舒服，热源直接从甬道散开。

「啊嗯〜嗯〜嗯〜嗯......」

宛如被抛上高处又落下，她捉住我的呼吸，掌握整体节奏，我仿佛她手里的乐器，任她摆布发出羞耻的声音。

「啊〜啊〜啊嗯......」刺激最软弱之处，异样感从三角地带窜到大腿，小腿，脚尖，无法抑制的热潮来袭，腹部收紧，腿间颤抖着流出暖液。

到顶那刻，瞥见女人肩上浮现水蓝色鳞片，手臂肌肉收缩时图样似蓝色火焰焚烧着冰凉空气。

「小鳄鱼，妳好敏感。」蛇之目暧昧的嗓音。

「哈......哈啊......」

抽出来里面一片空虚，昏暗光源下我见白皙指头沾着鲜血。

「初夜比较疼......就做到这里......睡吧。」

耳朵被舔舐，酥麻感钻进心底，我在她怀里融化，沉入梦乡。

\------

以为睁开眼会看见一条大蛇，没想到空荡荡的床上什么也没有。

「呃......」坐起身，挪动大腿拉扯到昨夜被浸润过的花穴。

忘记......。

因为YooA没出现，害得我被一个不知名的陌生人玩弄，实在很不值得。

虽说是我要求的（失温没办法），但没有心理准备就这样失去还是有些火大。

昨夜，

「去我家吧〜」记得她的声音，迷醉悦耳，充满诱导性。

腰肢摆动，时而魅惑，时而温柔，两者完美混合。

还有一张精致的脸。

仔细想想似乎又没那么吃亏，好歹人家是蛇之目重种。

而且她拯救了我失温发沉的躯体，救了我一命。

「唉〜」倒回床上，好累......

昨天失温太快，她来不及带我回家，才选的旅馆，不过选得也太高级了，这种地方......肯定花不少钱......

一个钢管女郎付得起？

不，应该说重种怎会是钢管女郎......超不合理。

环视宽敞的房间，各种装饰都还很新。

「嗯？」床头柜上似乎压着什么。

矿泉水底下有五张百元纸钞还有一张便条。

“饭店可休息到下午三点，饿的话叫客房服务......身体不适记得看医生喔〜（笑脸）”

黄色便条上油性笔干净的字迹透出些许温暖。

\------

YooA因为文星伊拒绝订婚而缺席酒吧，连个保镳也没留下，导致天生有缺陷的蛟因失温昏倒在吧台，被临时到酒吧代班的蛇之目金容仙捡个正着。

「文星伊......」这名字听着很熟悉。

金容仙和酒吧老板裴柱现交情深厚，昨晚是钢管之夜，受好友所托代班受伤的钢管女郎表演，她跟舞者学了一个小时就上场。

妖娆舞动的身影吸引了所有人，除了她......

暗红色的灯光染红白色夹克，反戴球帽趴在桌面，双唇冷得发颤的蛟。

失温时看着脆弱可怜。

在床上，不同于外表保守的穿着，喜欢拥抱，紧贴身体，还对姿势有所要求。

以为经验丰富，没想到是初学者，柔嫩光滑的肌肤尝起来十分可口。

......还有抵达高潮时短暂眩目的魂现。

真想再看一次那鳄鱼皮般的方格纹路，啃噬那片美丽上背。

想着想着，裴柱现打电话过来。

「柱现？」

「容仙xi，昨天谢谢妳帮忙代班，我跟涩琪临时有事抽不出身，有妳在真是太好了，找时间我请妳吃饭。」

「吃饭就免了，最近准备新专辑正在管理身材呢〜找时间介绍妳家涩琪倒是需要，别藏着掖着，我又不会吃了她。」

「哈哈哈哈......等她有空......」

裴柱现原本是模特，因为某些原因柱现不得已退出模特圈，改当酒吧老板，目前正和新人歌手姜涩琪拍拖。

金容仙知道活动中的歌手时程很满，要约出来不容易，但她们都交往半年了，柱现显然有意藏着涩琪。

「柱现，我要进地下室了，晚点在聊。」

结束通话，经纪人姊姊将车开到地下室。

「早上拍摄杂志封面，中午有两个小时空闲要准备给粉丝的VCR，下午出席品牌活动，晚上视情况决定是否陪老板吃饭。」趁搭电梯，经纪人说着一日行程。

「用老板二字称呼，挺奇怪的，用容熙就好。」金容仙所在的S集团属于金氏企业，为重种蛇之目家族掌握的产业，老板是金容仙的姊姊金容熙。

「好......晚上视情况决定是否陪容熙老板吃饭。」经纪人表示那是妳姊姊，对我而言还是高高在上的老板啊！

出了电梯，金容仙与经纪人被带到休息室，等候化妆，拍照。

\-----

另一边，文星伊推开录音室的门，玻璃门上贴着大大的Starlight代表「星辉」的logo。

「早安，文制作，需要咖啡吗？刚泡好的~热呼呼的咖啡~」辉人晃着手上的咖啡壶。

「不要叫我文制作。丁制作，半杯就好，唉~就说半杯……上周录的Demo都送出去了吗？」

没控制好力道，咖啡壶几乎清空，咖啡全进到文星伊杯里。

「唉呀！先让妳习惯啊~免得明天文制作忘记……咖啡喝不完可以倒掉，反正是便宜货~ Demo已经全部寄出，就等回复。」

就算是便宜货味道还是不错，文星伊轻啜一口，觉得身体温暖多了。

放下咖啡壶，丁辉人点开电子信箱，「又被塞爆啰~」有一百多封信等待回复。

‘To Starlight 歌词修改问题。 ’

‘To Starlight 专利申请结果……后续情形请与公司洽谈’

‘To Starlight Produce99女团歌曲制作人邀约’

(下略)

……

头昏眼花

丁辉人、文星伊同属音乐制作人组合「Starlight」，两人均擅长作词、作曲，不少热门歌曲出自她们之手，靠着迅速爆红的几首歌，「Starlight」接获许多邀约。

「哦~现在连女团生存实境节目都找上来，Produce99是明年八月的新节目，为什么是订99……怎么不凑到100？」辉人看着E-mail喃喃自语。

对于伙伴奇特的思考路径，文星伊早已习惯，没多回应，推开堆在桌面的歌词本，翻出压在最底的笔电，准备开始工作。


	4. Despacito - 02

冬天必须开暖气。

夏天可不开冷气，在家热到受不了时顶多开除湿。

季节转换时期、室内外温差大，

这两者才是最麻烦的。

「辉人，冷气开几度？」

因为父母都是水中系(蛟)，所以文星伊自律神经很弱，体温调节很差。

「28度，欧逆会冷吗？」丁辉人见多这种状况，调高冷气温度、翻出毛毯围住文星伊。

即便是夏天，工作室都备有毛毯，以便不时之需。

「妳不热吗？」

冷气调到29度还没流汗，文星伊怀疑她是个假犬神人。

多数犬神人体温略高于正常人，格外怕热。

为什么文星伊如此清楚？因为对有失温问题的蛟来说犬神人是最好的暖炉，她从YooA、一夜情的对象中摸索出这道理。

「啊，内，轻种和重种的体质不同，我没他们那么怕热。」

「呵~也是，柯基和大型犬不能比啊~」

「我就知道妳要提这个，柯基得罪妳了吗？呀~呀~呀~干嘛老拿这点戳我。」辉人很少魂现，是个控制力被训练得很好的斑类，只在很久以前不小心喝醉让文星伊看到一次，这一次成为她终生的痛。

「哈哈哈哈~」

文星伊看她炸毛，用毛毯遮着嘴偷笑。

狗辉真是太可爱了。

突然。

【叮~~】门铃响起。

文星伊转身看到站在玻璃门外的人儿顿时没了笑容。

像洋娃娃般精致的外貌，超上相的巴掌脸，身高160照样接近九头身的完美比例。

「星伊～妳不打算开门吗？」YooA手指轻敲玻璃门。

文星伊快速撇过头看着丁辉人。

辉人盯着电脑萤幕装没看见。

谁叫她刚那样说话，柯基也是有脾气的。

「妳来这里干嘛？」隔着玻璃门，文星伊好言问到。

长相甜美可人的YooA被关在外头也不生气，毕竟昨天是她放文星伊鸽子。

「订婚是我哥出的主意，妳当面拒绝不是打他脸吗？」

「哦～所以妳故意不赴约，好帮妳哥出气？刘家人真团结。」想到差点失温死亡的原因是刘家人的面子，文星伊就懒得继续沟通下去。

「文星伊回来~别忘记妳也算是刘家的人。」

见她转身要走，YooA脱口说到。

「我姓文，不姓刘，您请回吧～告诉令兄，我配不上刘家尊贵的血缘，劝他早日放生我～」

「妳是重种，血缘哪里配不上？」

「当然配不上，我这种生活混乱的人，怎配得上他干净纯洁的宝贝妹妹。」

两人持续隔着玻璃门对话。

「唉～」辉人摸摸鼻子，抱着笔电往里面的房间走，继续待着难免听到不该听的事。

——————

结束下午的品牌活动，金容仙累得只想躺下好好睡一觉。

「老……容熙老板说晚上赶得回来，让人找了做韩式料理的师傅到家里煮饭，问妳回不回去。」经纪人对靠着椅背闭眼休息的金容仙说。

「嗯，是很久没一起吃饭，不能不去啊～」想到容熙回来，金容仙就有些紧张，不晓得餐桌上她会问什么。

「那我帮妳和管家说一声。对了，明天要见新专辑的制作人Starlight，听说是两位年轻有为的作词作曲家，这是她们亲自录的Demo，听完看有什么想修改的，可以直接E-mail和他们联系。」经纪人递来的牛皮纸袋里装了歌词、USB。

「嗯？亲自录Demo？现在的制作人什么都会吗？」金容仙听过这个制作人组合，但没见过本人，只知道近期几首热门歌曲皆出自他们的手。

回到家，金容仙立刻打开电脑，播放Demo。

总共三首歌，两快一慢。

调大音量，前奏是富节奏感的木吉他刷扣，进入主歌加入清亮的女声，细腻不粗糙的音色带出高级感。

「哇～」

根本音色流氓，有这种声音应该当歌手……

进入rap，再度让金容仙惊叹，咬字干净、清晰，语句流畅，配合亲手写的歌词，这位的实力不容小觑。

不过这嗓音听着有些熟悉啊~

一首接一首，连续听完三首歌，金容仙满意极了，写下感想发E-mail给制作人Starlight。

——————

文星伊赶不走YooA。

最终妥协，两人找间咖啡厅坐着谈。

推开门，咖啡豆的香气四散，原木椅上绑着皮制坐垫，投射灯营造浪漫气氛。

选了里面靠墙壁的位置。

「妳不点吗？」YooA拿着Menu，抬眼看向文星伊。

「对我而言，妳就是可爱的妹妹。」看着坐在对面的YooA，文星伊尽量摆出好脸色。

「星~连个喝咖啡的时间都不能给我吗？」

「继续谈有什么用……只是浪费彼此时间。」不想说重话，但是不说重话永远没完没了。

「……我不介意妳以前如何。」

「哦~这么说吧~不只以前，未来妳也要不介意才行。」

「……可以，只要妳同意结婚，我不会管妳有几个伴侣，反正有名分的是我。」YooA像是花了很大力气才挤出这句话。

「这妳哥不会同意，他那个妹控怎么可能接受。」

「那妳到底要我怎么做？」那张掩在Menu后方的脸快要哭出来。

文星伊觉得头疼，「妳哥同意刚才那种情况的话……要结婚也不是不行。」要是她在这里哭出来，不晓得旁人怎么看，先安抚再说。

反正她哥不会同意。

像是抓住救命稻草，YooA握住文星伊的手，「这可是妳說的，以后不能反悔喔。」

「那我可以走了吗？」

「等我喝完才能走。」

……看着根本还没点餐的人，蛟显得烦躁。

她到底喜欢我哪点？

为什么要缠着我……

想到YooA身后众多的追求者，里面不是没有重种，故肯定和种族无关。

那会是什么呢？

声音？

长相？

「妳为什么喜欢我？」仔细想想还真没问过这个问题。

长久以来都把她当成家人、妹妹般的存在，怎知某天她突然告白，还让亲哥提婚事……

「嗯？呃……这…嗯…」YooA脸颊泛红，说话支支吾吾。

「说不出来吧~」

原本还有些期待，结果她居然讲不出来，看似释然的文星伊内心小小受创。

「咳，妳本来就是我的未婚妻！」YooA激动的放下Menu。

「错了吧~是妳哥的未婚妻。」

说来好笑，刘家当初花重金买下年幼体弱的蛟是为了犬神人长子将来能生出重种，哪会预料到如今这种情况。

身为妹控的哥哥绝不会和妹妹抢爱人，反倒把文星伊视为情敌。

三人呈现微妙的关系。

「哥哥不喜欢妳，所以由我接手有什么不对？」

「哈啊~这解释……」文星伊无言以对……

过去可爱的犬神人妹妹居然爱上自己，该怎么办。

——————

金家大宅。

餐桌上，

「容~难得和我吃次饭，就不能多吃点吗？」金容熙看妹妹只盛些许，有些担心。

「哦~这个啊~最近准备新专辑，要做身材管控，不然我是打算全吃掉的。」金容仙边吃边说。

犬神人金容熙脑袋浮现蛇吞噬猎物时那消化的画面，记得蛇可以吞下很大的东西，嗯……蛇之目也有这种能力吗？

「姐，这次配搭的制作人很厉害呢~妳要不要把她们签下来。」

飘荡半空的神智被拉回来，「嗯……我会考虑。」

「是名叫Starlight的音乐制作人组合，有空妳可以听他们过去的作品，有几首大热歌曲……不赶快签下来会被别人抢走喔~」热爱音乐的人儿兴奋的比划着。

「先不说这个，妳最近过得怎么样？」

「咳、咳，挺好的。」金容仙心虚的低头。

「我和妳說的，妳有遵守吧？」犬神人重种的威压从金容熙身上散发。

金容熙怕金容仙因为重种身分被其他斑类缠上，交代她要和斑类保持距离，至于普通人类……只要不会对演艺事业产生负面影响都没关系。

「……」

要怎么和她解释我不小心上了一个重种蛟……

金容仙在内心琢磨怎么开口。

「该不会，有交往对象了？如果交往对象是斑类，我不反对。」

「喔、喔~没有，怎么会有呢~我只是……」

「只是？」

「只是很想谈恋爱……哈哈哈……」怎么可能说得出口！在亲姐面前提跟谁上床这种事，我还要羞耻心啊。

「唉~我能理解公众人物要谈恋爱不容易，想要的话我可以帮妳过滤、推荐不错的对象。」金容熙松了口气。

「啊~这个~暂时不需要。」

「原来妳有喜欢的人？」

「……算是。」

在文星伊之前，金容仙从没和斑类上过床，初次打破规矩让她有愧疚感，讲话变得模棱两可。

「改天带回来给我认识。」霸气口吻，不容拒绝。

「嗯……哈哈哈，那大概要很久以后。」只有在姐姐面前，金容仙才需这般小心，平常都很随意不拘的。

「对方是什么样的人？」

「！！！」完蛋。

「我问妳，对方是什么样的人。」

「啊~我刚才没听清，哈哈哈，她……穿衣品味不错，长相好看，声音好听。」脑袋浮出昨天的文星伊，先借来挡一下逼问。

「这些都是外表啊！个性呢？他对你好吗？」

「个性……主动、可爱、温驯。」在床上大概就是这样。

主动讨抱，碰几下就发出可爱的声音，柔软任人索取的身体……

想到昨晚，金容仙的脸发红发热。

「呵呵~才问妳几句就脸红。」金容熙从描述判断认为不是什么坏人，也就没再多说什么。

「哈哈哈哈~」干笑着。

备受煎熬的金容仙吃着炒年糕，味如嚼蜡。


	5. Despacito - 03

打开冰箱，门边塞满可乐。

「妳的冰箱根本是为可乐存在~」半裸女人两指夹住瓶盖抽出一瓶。

【嘶~】开瓶气音害得躺在沙发上的人也想喝了。

文星伊揉揉肩坐起身，「我今天有工作，只能让妳再待半小时。」捡起散在地上的衣物塞进女人怀里。

「找我来只是为了暖床，不觉得太过分了吗？文星伊。」女人挂在文星伊肩上跟着进浴室。

「妳是唯一一个能待到早上的，这还不够？」

一夜情，如其名仅此一夜。

眼前慵懒性感、放荡不羁的犬神人是少数发展到长期的，会持续是因两人之间仅考虑生理上舒不舒服，不用顾及情感。

毕竟容易晕船的对象，文星伊应付不来。

「我帮妳脱吧~」

就这样女人在浴室被蛟满足几次。

——————

目送女人离去后文星伊站在镜子前整理领带。

刚从浴室激战里出来……

感觉不对，少了以往那种快感，甚至有些无聊……

不只晚上，连白天也无感，究竟问题出在哪里？

镜子里有道影子包覆上来，耳边响起魅惑声：「想要我温暖妳吗？」

手指侵入隐密处滑动……

「唉~」那个蛇之目重种，都怪她。

被触碰过的身体尝到甜头，渴望更多。

她是怎么碰我的……

从后颈……背……腰……

表情……

想来蛇之目极尽温柔，就是没有吻、没有对视，这部分和自己可真像。

文星伊与床伴间有条线，绝不能打破，做的时候一、不接吻，二、不对视，省去情感交流。

那个蛇之目重种，也有这两条界线吗？

……

反正不会再遇到，想也没用。

套上西装外套，扣上顶端纽扣，文星伊将车钥匙塞进口袋出门。

——————

金容仙晚上没留在本家过夜而是回宿舍，经纪人姐姐直接开车到门口载她。

转过两个路口，经过绿意盎然的站前大道。

「到啦~~怎么这么快？」开车约10分钟左右就到Starlight 工作室。

经纪人停好车，「就是这里，12楼的工作室。Starlight有两位制作人，文制作、丁制作，不晓得他们有没有请工读生，希望人不会太多。」经纪人姐姐不想再为记名字耗脑容量。

搭电梯到12楼。

该楼层左侧没租出去，门上贴着租屋广告；右侧玻璃门上标着Starlight。

按门铃后，穿短袖戴着眼镜的少女出现在玻璃门前。

「请进，我是丁辉人，叫我辉人就可以了。」

声音干净清爽，听得出就是负责唱歌的那位制作人。

还有这气息、味道……丁制作是斑类、犬神人轻种，看来要保持距离了。

「您好，我是颂乐。」于安排好的位置坐下，金容仙默默瞟了眼经纪人，普通人不知道斑类的存在，某方面还蛮幸福的。

「我是经纪人慧琳，这里有些茶点。」

丁辉人道谢后接过点心，「先由我负责录音，我们可以先把这几个部分录完，文星伊晚点到……」不晓得是怕生还是被重种威压压迫到，说明略显干涩、公式化。

文星伊？和重种蛟同名同姓，会是巧合吗？

这名字出现后，金容仙就没心思听辉人说话。

脑海都是见到那人要怎么反应，该用哪种方法应对进退。

——————

与RV娱乐确认专辑曲目专利的情况后，文星伊顺道绕去练习室和姜涩琪打招呼。

「欧逆，怎么会来？」熊涩琪正在做练舞前热身运动，劈开腿拉筋。

「处理专利事宜，顺便来看妳。呵呵~这次MV造型很适合妳~这首曲子主打肯定能夺新人奖。」

「造型设计师是挺厉害的，但歌……我还是觉得欧逆写的歌比较好……」抱住文星伊，姜涩琪小声抱怨，免得被公司人听到。

Starlight为RV娱乐新人姜涩琪制作两首歌，可惜都没被选为主打曲，因为刚出道需要靠名声更响亮的制作人帮忙。且RV娱乐旗下有专属音乐制作人，除非外包给知名人士，不然主打一律采用旗下音乐人的词、曲。

「以后还有机会合作啊~哈哈哈，等我出名免费帮妳写曲子都不是问题。」拍拍这只棕熊的背，文星伊决定把几首好歌分给这位妹妹。

「星伊欧逆已经够出名啦~~听说社长考虑找妳签约，他觉得妳有当歌手的潜能，啊~~能和欧逆同公司就好了~」

「哈哈哈，还有辉人啊~要签就必须签两人。」想找Starlight签约的前提就是不能拆散组合。

丁辉人和文星伊原本要做为女团出道，出道前夕团体告吹。

两人干脆自行玩音乐，写词、写曲放到网站、推荐给公司、写信给歌手，起初被退回不少，但靠电视剧OST窜红后退回的歌都有人愿意收。渐渐富有感染力的词曲不仅掳获听者的心，也掳获歌者的心，有几位歌手特别喜欢她们的歌。被人肯定，对她们来说很宝贵，想持续把想法透过歌词传达给大众，珍惜每首歌，把握每个机会传递情感、价值观。

见过涩琪，文星伊开车回工作室。

记得早上有位歌手要来录音，辉人说是以live出名的实力派歌手，极少假唱，上节目对嘴还对不准的奇葩。

「真的有每场开麦的歌手吗？」

按下12楼，随着上升的电梯，文星伊跟着兴奋起来。

录音录到好歌手，就是近距离享受天籁。

……希望这位不会让我们失望。

推开玻璃门。

「您好，我是颂乐的经纪人慧琳。」经纪人从座位上站起。

「哦~坐着没关系，我是制作人文星伊，辉人已经开始录音了？」文星伊拿起冷气遥控器调高到28度。

「不清楚，并没有声音从里面传出来。」慧琳指着紧闭的录音室门。

「哈哈哈，隔音做很好，所以录音也不会有声音传出来~多数录音室……」职业病发作，文星伊认真地解释原理。

经纪人听完，结论……能隔绝金容仙那大嗓门，隔音是真的好。

「要进去看吗？」

文星伊悄悄推门，经纪人跟在后头。

「颂乐xi，先到这里，我们休息一下。」

辉人脱下监听耳机露出微笑，指完玻璃对文星伊比了个大姆指。

「录得很顺利？」

玻璃里头的人此刻蹲下拿水，看不见人影。

「非常好，我们的担心都是多余，她很快就能进入情绪……完成度比想像的高。」

接过监听耳机，文星伊好奇是什么声音会让丁辉人如此夸赞。

「不知怎么好像很喜欢我

总是在想着我

任谁看都是在搞暧昧

但为什么不能敞开你的心房」

Rude boy~

对话式的语句，歌手必须演绎各种语调、情感才不会显得突兀。

而颂乐消化得很好……文星伊认为她有当演员的潜能。

手按着耳机，不经意的往玻璃瞄，刚好和正喝完水的人对到眼。

……

熟悉的嗓音，粉金色长发，位于右眉尾下方的痣。

T恤、短裤、人字拖，随兴搭配却不失美感。

「不满意吗？」

看文星伊不发一语的摘下耳机，丁辉人在想是哪步出错。

「不，很好，就是……有点超出我的期待。」

啊~她居然是合作的歌手~

刹那，世界崩塌。

不确定颂乐有没有认出自己，文星伊紧张的手心冒汗。

「是吧~~~而且她还是个重种。」后半句丁辉人以经纪人听不到的音量说。

喀噔！

心里有数，文星伊确信颂乐就是酒吧那晚的钢管女郎。

金容仙推开门，从里间走出来透透气。

「您好，我是颂乐。」肉嘟嘟的脸颊漾出微笑。

「嗯……我是制作人文星伊。」文星伊想从她表情找出蛛丝马迹，好判断她究竟有没有认出自己。

「……」蛇之目保持微笑。

「……」唉~这充满傻气的笑容与那晚性感形象无法衔接，蛟读不懂。

两人之间气氛诡异，弥漫巨大压抑感，丁辉人被两位重种搞得喘不过气开口缓和，「刚才录的部分，我和星伊听完觉得挺好，继续保持这状态录第二段副歌。」

「嗯，颂乐xi继续保持就行~」文星伊除了重复，不晓得该说什么。

金容仙点头，「辉人跟我解释过这首歌想表达的意涵……很有趣呢~」

Rude boy歌词是丁辉人打趣写的。

之前有女人追求文星伊特地送花到工作室，而文星伊外出不在，友善的辉人好心劝那位姐姐打消追文星伊的念头，借两人对话衍生出Rude boy这首歌。

当然，辉人没有告知金容仙Rude boy原型就是文星伊，只有概述歌词意境，文星伊本人也不知道自己被写进歌里。

谁也不会猜到Rude boy中的boy其实是个girl。

「啊哈哈哈，没什么深刻意涵，就是些日常对话……是吧？」丁辉人抓头故作镇定，内心忐忑，希望不要太深入讨论歌词，免得文星伊看出端倪。

「是挺日常的~」结果不知实情的当事人-文星伊一副认可的模样……无暇关心歌词，此刻在意金容仙在意的不得了。

「容仙xi，从’该信谁 喜欢我这件事’开始。」

「好。」

金容仙休息完回到里间继续录歌，期间全神贯注于歌曲、歌词。


	6. Despacito - 04

得知文制作本名是文星伊后金容仙做好装傻的准备，从头到尾没露出破绽，像初次见面般进行歌曲录制。

望着文星伊。  
深棕色长发、薄上唇，穿着保守带点性冷感，说话语调平淡不多起伏。  
要不是那晚记忆清晰，很难想像她们是同一人。  
「文制作，我嘴上沾了什么吗？」

「啊……呃……没有，看妳嘴唇有点干，要喝水吗？」  
文星伊抬头找水，闪避金容仙询问的眼神。

「欧逆，水在桌脚附近。」伙伴反常的行为连带引起丁辉人的注意。  
‘文星伊看人看出神还真少见。 ’

「啊，谢谢。」

当日，录制在说不出的古怪氛围中结束。

——————

‘辉人呐~明、后天的录制都交给妳了~’  
文星伊倒在办公椅上很想这么说。

颂乐装不认识我，我也没戳破，这在演艺圈说不定是最好的做法。

唉~前天才发生的事，不信她会忘记。  
不过细想自己，过去还真有这种情况。  
……做完就失忆的大概两位？

「欧逆，惠真约我晚上喝酒，今天可以提早下班吗？」丁辉人水汪汪的小狗眼睛讨好的看着文星伊。

「有个条件，明、后天录制由妳负责。下周补回来，换我录制。」

「好啊~」

见辉人爽快的答应，文星伊以为与颂乐之间的缘分就此结束。

提早下班回家，打开可乐、坐在沙发上看新闻。  
「新人奖候选名单出炉：RV娱乐姜涩琪及……」  
看到涩琪名字出现，发了个祝贺短信恭喜她入围。

简短聊过，跳到联络人页面，暖炉1号、暖炉2号、暖炉3号……没有欲望，连动根指头打电话都懒。

平躺沙发闭上眼。

「想要我温暖妳吗？」浮现钢管女郎的背影。

干嘛缠着我！

越告诉自己不要去想，脑内就越常出现颂乐，害得文星伊没灵感写不了歌，连觉也睡不好。 「唉~」失眠下，打开手机找影片看，不知道身体在想什么主动键入’颂乐’。

数十条影片，MV、翻唱、Live……点开最上方那条。

Luna, Hani, Solar - HONEY BEE

她以前是深色长发。

‘bee for the honey  
bee bee for the’

开头这眼神，啊~啊~  
还摸嘴唇……

变换色调下三具身影。  
文星伊知道再看下去不妙，打算按暂停键。

come on！

喜欢你 这种话  
널 좋아한다는 말이  
你是不会说出口的  
니 거라는 말은 아냐

陷入开头充满爆发力的女声，眼睛离不开萤幕。

彼此一起想要对方  
서로 같은 것을 원하고  
彼此做着一样的梦  
서로 다른 것을 꿈꾸고  
彼此一起相互吸引  
서로 같은 것에 끌리고

腰真会扭，不愧是蛇目，啊嘶~

文星伊眼里除了颂乐没有别人，  
看完感想只有颂乐xi、颂乐xi、颂乐xi。

大概是重了蛇毒，一遍还不满足，重播再重播，直到最后的wink都深深刻上心板才停止。  
「疯了……真好看。」  
接连看好几部影片，由路人转粉的文星伊订阅官网频道。

……  
1hr  
2hr

直到太阳东升、日光打上窗帘，蛟方放下手机。

——————

文星伊失眠的夜晚，金容仙也没好过。

世事难料，当初随口说的全被亲姐姐放在心上。

「我下周就回英国，上次妳提的制作人组合Starlight，经纪人跟我说她们很有潜力，可望作为歌手出道。公司评估后觉得这想法很好，就算不是以歌手而是制作人身分签下也不吃亏，毕竟我们内部没有培育音乐制作人。」鲜少提要求的金容仙难得开口，故金容熙决定把Starlight签下，无论形式如何。

「哦~这样很好啊~哈哈哈哈啊~」  
蛇之目笑着，内心悲鸣。  
真的签下就好笑了。

后两天金容仙到Starlight工作室录制时，发现文星伊没出现，据辉人所言她有事无法出席。直觉认为是那人躲避自己，金容仙松了口气，既然连录音都不愿出现，签约更是不可能。

……

让她跌破眼镜的是，后来约不只签成，Starlight还成了金容仙的分队伙伴兼特约制作人，将为她量身打造歌曲。

七月底录制新专，八月出新专，打歌舞台、综艺邀约、广告……多方事务接踵而来，金容仙忙得像蜡烛两头烧，无暇想Starlight何时搬入的事。  
某日突然被点醒。

「Starlight等9月房租到期便会搬入S集团大楼，公司会花一周把六楼整理出来，让妳和她们有舒适的空间，这是设计图，很棒吧~」经纪人姐姐不晓得金容仙内心有多挣扎。

「舒适的空间？哈哈哈哈，真令人期待。」接过设计图，看到三人休息室比邻而居，就觉得舒服不到哪去。文星伊明显不喜欢自己，录音时不认人、闪躲等种种行径……和如今同意签约态度形成对比。

心里跑过几轮年度大戏后，金容仙有了最坏的准备，大不了另外租一处练习室，呜呜呜。

——————

闹剧。

「歌手颂乐和我们老板推荐两位，想问您们有没有意愿加入S集团，这是我们公司员工福利……」  
签约势在必行，薪水优渥、员工福利多、能见到偶像本人，种种好处让文星伊无话可说、无法反驳丁辉人，点头同意加入S集团旗下。

不懂金容仙，不是不认自己，怎么突然搞这出。  
文星伊回想谈合约时……焦躁跺脚。

丁辉人是兴奋抖脚。  
「终于被认可啦~欧逆妳有听到吗？他们说 Starlight已经具有知名度，要一口气签下我们耶~在这之前的都想拆散我们……」

「啊、啊，听得很清楚。」清楚到耳朵疼，等待许久终于有公司，怎知天道不测，造化弄人，好死不死是颂乐所在的S集团。

九月搬入后，文星伊过得胆战心惊，不是怕见到颂乐，是怕被发现那压不住的爱慕之情。  
自从追踪官方频道，她每晚都会观看影片，补综艺、补电台。连看两个月，没好感也会变有好感，颂乐极度圈饭的性格把文星伊圈得死死的。

「颂乐xi身材真好。」  
「梦想就是能摸一次欧逆的腹肌。」  
影片下方各种留言。

嗯，她身材真的好，腹肌我摸过……  
先上床、后成为粉丝，看着留言文星伊感觉五味杂陈。

「感谢粉丝、感谢制作人Starlight、感谢……」  
看着舞台一位感谢视频同样心情复杂。

啊~颂乐xi真要感谢……可不可以送我签名专。

望向书柜，颂乐性感周边、专辑整齐叠放，文星伊没胆去签唱会、签名会，所以一个亲笔签名也没有。

「啊~当初干嘛做死看那影片。」  
入坑突如其来，令人措手不及。

——————

同样措手不及的还有金容仙。  
她总是故意避开文星伊出没的时点。  
刚好九月初外务繁多，两人因此无从碰面。

「咳、咳，妳不喜欢Starlight吗？我看妳都故意错开上班时间。」经纪人慧琳边开车边说。同公司有嫌隙最要不得，尽快和解是王道。

「没有不喜欢……」

「那就别老是躲着人家，九月才刚加入，不知情的还以为妳排挤新人。」演艺圈谁和谁不合都是从些鸡毛蒜皮小事堆积出来的，被抓到就会流言满天飞。

「好。」想躲也躲不久，与其落人把柄，不如正面杠上。

唉~见个特约制作人居然这么难熬。

——————

九月十六日约在韩式料理店，文星伊、丁辉人、金容仙三人(愉快的？)用餐。

「颂乐xi~听说是妳推荐我们的，谢谢妳让我们有机会一起被签下，之前的公司都想拆散我们，哈哈哈哈。」喝过酒，辉人侃侃而谈。

「哦~叫我容仙就好，免得引来不必要的麻烦。哈哈啊~你们能被签下是靠实力，和我没太大关系，我只是在拿到Demo时和老板提过…… 」

对于这句话，文星伊无法视而不见。  
金容仙是在暗示她并没有推荐，也不希望我们进他们公司吗？  
早知如此，就不该同意当特约制作人……这一绑就是两年。

「容仙欧逆也很有实力，之前录音星伊欧逆才说很欣赏妳，呵呵。」

……

看似欢快，其实日月两人互相没说几句，都靠丁辉人撑场、当沟通桥梁。

晚上十点三十分。

「啊~我带她回去就好。」揽住丁辉人。  
怕说不该说的话，文星伊没有喝酒，也好之后开车送辉人回家。

「嘿嘿~惠真会来接我，妳还是赶紧解开误会的好。」靠在文星伊肩上，喝醉的犬神人悄悄说到。她不知道两位欧逆发生什么事，但这样僵持下去可不行。

果不其然，像是算准时间，安惠真出现用不甚友好的眼神打量文星伊，拉起丁辉人。  
「妳找我来就是要让我看这个？」  
拖着犬神人，猫又重种不太高兴。

「哈哈哈，我是在帮那两人，星伊欧逆和容仙欧逆处得不好，刚才的气氛……啊~不说~我快憋死了才不小心喝多，妳没有生气吧？」

「哈啊~她们两个重种还需要妳帮忙啊~」安惠真捞着丁辉人，想着回去要做几次才够她记取教训，下次不再随便靠在他人身上。

—————

留下的两位面面相觑。

「我打个电话给慧琳欧逆。」金容仙盘算着让经纪人来接她回家。

「如果是要回家，不用麻烦经纪人，我可以载妳。反正我们住得……」

「妳怎么知道我家住哪？」

「……」


	7. Despacito - 05

「妳怎么知道我家住哪？」

「……忘记听谁提过，总之离我家很近。」

V live直播、各种生活影片显示金容仙居住小区就在旧工作室附近，也就是文星伊家附近。

金容仙觉得文星伊载自己回家是出于礼貌。

「哦~那就麻烦妳了~」说不定文星伊没有想像中那么讨厌自己。

走到车旁，蛟贴心的开车门、关车门。

坐进车内，身旁人发动车辆，冷气显示30°C。

「喔某~调30度，妳不怕热吗？」蛇之目明知故问。

「嗯，我双亲都是蛟，所以自律神经很弱、体温调节能力差。会热的话，可以调低没关系。」文星伊解释时语气有些失落。

原来金容仙是真的忘记那个晚上，连我有失温体质都不知道……独自懊恼许久是为什么？

唉，也好，这样就不用遮遮掩掩，省得麻烦。

「不用不用，这温度刚好，我也是冷血动物，30度很舒服。」

金容仙闭目休息。

安静，空间只剩冷气运转声。

回家路上文星伊无法专心开车，不时偷瞄副驾驶座。

啊~她就在伸手能触及之处，我却连个签名都不敢要，苦逼。

转过街角，前方就是金容仙所住的小区。

真希望时间过慢一点。

‘嗡~~嗡~~嗡~~’

文星伊手机震动发出声响，金容仙睁开眼。

「啊~就是前面那里，放我在电线杆下就好，谢谢妳。」

看到亮起的萤幕文星伊紧张的按掉电话，桌面是颂乐照片这件事可不能让本人知道。

没发现文星伊不自然的动作，金容仙下车后友善的对她挥手。

「唉~~~」

确认金容仙进入小区后，文星伊额头靠着方向盘叹气。

还是把手机桌布换掉保险，这种事再来一遍对心脏不好，差点就暴露。

换手机桌布同时，注意到好几条未读信息。

‘暖炉2号：最近过得好吗？ ’

‘暖炉1号：很久没约勒，该不会有新欢？哈哈哈哈’

‘YooA：听說妳加入S集团，恭喜……’

‘涩琪：欧逆公司离我们很近，一起吃午饭吧~’

‘暖炉3号……’

差点忘记人工暖炉1.2.3.

自沉迷于金容仙影片后，文星伊就很少找人取暖，用医生推荐的冷气控温方式过活。

推掉那三位的邀请后，文星伊决定回家再回复YooA、涩琪。

——————

回家、洗完澡，回复讯息时。

通知栏跳出‘颂乐频道V live直播开始’

点开直播，文星伊已经习惯金容仙的肉肉脸近距离出现在萤幕上。

刚开始看着还会不好意思，现在只会嘲笑她的自拍角度。

「(爱心)」刷个存在感后，文星伊戴上耳机。

由于直播的时间非常晚，颂乐卸完妆换上睡衣，以轻松悠闲的语调和粉丝聊天。

有人问：欧逆怎么这么晚才回家，今晚去录节目吗？

「哦~不是~今天和我们公司的人吃饭，大家知道音乐制作人Starlight吗？」

很快就有人在下面留言夸这次新专的歌好听，尤其是Starlight的那三首。

也有人问Starlight是男是女。

「她们都是女生喔，之后会继续合作，希望能带给大家更多好作品。哈哈哈，至于更详细的要保密~~」

后来话题围绕在Starlight上头。

文星伊间接得知金容仙对Starlight的想法。

颂乐说她把Starlight创作的歌曲弄成歌单，每天都听。

还很喜欢Demo里丁辉人的合音、文星伊的Rap。

从那表情、声调，看得出颂乐对Starlight多有好感。

「对粉丝这么亲切，对我就只有冷淡。」

在车上闭目养神，不愿多聊，然后回家和粉丝玩那么开心。

文星伊无奈的看着萤幕。

——————

对金容仙而言，

文星伊从不小心的ONS对象变成音乐制作人。

再从音乐制作人变成同事。

除了那个晚上对蛟没有更多认识，毫无情感基础。

直播发言完全出自对专业的认可、评价，表示单看工作Starlight是很棒的伙伴。

金容仙记得文星伊，仅因她是唯一一个和自己上床的斑类，打破旧有的规矩。

此外，踏入演艺圈后文星伊亦是唯一一个被金容仙抱过的人，出道未满两年，金容仙很注意公众形象。

蛇之目关掉直播，用棉被裹住身体。

想到那个晚上，啊......哈......蛟微弱的喘息。

和今晚板着脸的寡言性冷淡女人是同个。

「呵，都过这么久了，病得不轻啊……」

想剥去她保守的穿着，让她崩溃，露出最软弱的一面，就像那个夜晚。

对于内心涌出的欲望，金容仙意外的希望蛟再度失温、濒临生命危险，好有借口多次亲近。

夜晚，日月各有所思。

——————

过几天，公司上层找了三人商谈。

「这是以后的方向，文星伊与颂乐搭档成立小分队，队名就叫Moonsun，辉人个人准备solo出道。」

「这……」辉人想到两位欧逆间的嫌隙，不晓得怎么接话。

「哦~挺好的~」文星伊挤出微笑，内心千万只草泥马奔腾而过。

「这代表后续的节目也要以小分队形式走啰~那有很多调整事项要麻烦经纪人欧逆和电视台协调。」金容仙拿起资料塞进包里，脸上挂着笑容。

公司这么考量不是没有道理，有心眼的员工都看得出来金容仙、文星伊间王不见王，在公司永远无法同时看到他们两人，高层迫不得已用这种方式希望她们好好相处，顺便训练辉人独立社交的能力。

会议结束，金容仙放慢脚步等文星伊。

「中午想吃什么？」之后就要组队两人最好先熟悉彼此免得上节目尴尬。

文星伊知道金容仙找自己吃饭是因为之后要组队，根本不是真的想约，所以很快回绝。 「我和涩琪有约，欧逆找其他人吧~」莫名的自尊心让蛟说着违心之言。

「……涩琪，是RV娱乐的涩琪？」

「嗯。」和金容仙吃饭多好，偏偏心里有块过不去，硬是扯谎。

这无法忽视的刺，让文星伊郁闷不已。

文星伊不晓得这次事件造就金容仙对自己的糟糕印象。

因为两人食性相近，金容仙经过炒年糕店时发现里面没有姜涩琪，位置上文星伊独自吃着午餐。

「居然要编谎推掉邀约，她讨厌我到这种程度，上次吃饭为何要送我回家？」到另一间店，金容仙对经纪人抱怨。

「她大概是发现妳不喜欢她，不想要妳被迫和自己吃饭，才会出此下策。」经纪人安抚到。

「那她应该直接在会议上否决组小分队的提议，而不是之后才拉开距离。」

「先拉开距离的明明是妳啊~颂乐。」

「不是，之前去录制她只出现一天，欧逆忘了？」

「所以妳为了报复她，躲了她整整半个月，直到16号才和她吃饭。」

「……」其实不是报复，是怕尴尬。

「唉~那就不能怪人家。」当她默认，经纪人回答。

金容仙想到之后要和文星伊以小分队活动，完全高兴不起来。

用餐结束给柱现打电话，告诉她要和文星伊组队并文星伊认识涩琪的事。

——————

另一头独自吃着炒年糕的文星伊处在纠结情绪里。

和偶像一起工作，没有比这更棒的粉丝福利了。

但关系是建立于工作，公事公办，私下她对自己是疏远、无感的。

「好烦躁……」

连那个晚上的事情都不记得，根本没把我放心上~结果现在要组小分队，是想考验我们的演技？

从陌生人变成好姊妹，不是普通的难。

——————

隔天Moonsun小分队拍摄宣传照，文星伊刻意与金容仙保持距离，怎知那人黏上来故作亲密的拍照。

‘没那么熟就不要靠过来啊！不要只在工作时才靠近我。 ’蛟内心抵挡。

金容仙本人也不想，但摄影师希望两人亲密点，才丢下心里那块疙瘩勉强搭到文星伊身上。

拍完照，经纪人来找两人。

「晚上容仙代替老板出席活动，星伊也跟着去，都是些业界人士，对宣传组合有帮助。」

不想共处的两人被迫继续相处。

——————

晚宴上。

「颂乐xi，听說妳姐姐人在英国？」

「星伊啊~终于出道了~恭喜~」

「是不是在英国我也不确定，她常飞来飞去。」

「嗯，出道后还有许多事情要做……」

两人分别和不同人聊天，眼睛却不时扫过彼此。

文星伊与金容仙间忽近忽远，不会让人感觉不和，但也不会认为她们关系紧密，就是很普通的商业合作。

……

直到金容仙被人灌酒，文星伊才稍微靠近她。

「颂乐xi不太能喝酒，这杯我替她喝。」

打发走某电视节目制作人，文星伊转头看金容仙，发现她也盯着自己。

「怎么知道我不太能喝酒？」

「喝几口就脸红，谁看不出来。」其实是从过去的影片知道的。

「呃……很红吗？」

金容仙睁大眼睛抓住文星伊的手，一阵冰凉窜入手心。

「也……还好。」

「星伊xi，我们先离席应该没关系。」酒意、她冰冷的触感，两者让金容仙不想再待下去，会场冷气太强，拉着文星伊到外头搭车。

等车时，金容仙紧握着文星伊的手，神色紧张。

要是失温昏倒……

「手这么冰，不冷吗？」

「不冷。」

在手握上的那刻，温暖早已窜进心底。


	8. Despacito - 06

蛇真的很狡猾。

文星伊想把喜欢的情绪切割开来，告诉大脑身为粉丝不要肖想勾搭偶像，然而金容仙紧张的替自己暖手时界线崩塌。

上车，金容仙特别交代司机大哥调高冷气温度。

暖心行为让蛟感觉轻飘飘的。

「啊~妳是歌手颂乐！我女儿很喜欢妳，可以帮我签名吗？」司机大哥兴奋的抓起memo纸递给后座的人。

「可以。」颂乐简洁的签完名传回前座。

整个过程文星伊只有羡慕，完全忘记接下来要和颂乐搭档活动，比起其他粉丝自身有多幸福。

——————

搭档后跑宣传活动，出席各种节目。

其中Sugar man打出Moonsun分队知名度。

「我们队这周的表演者真的很厉害，就像说的一样，怪物新人，实力是怪物级的。」

听前台提到新人二字，文星伊整了整衣服。

「够好了。」金容仙确认她麦有别好，安抚燥动不安的蛟。

背「像昨天一样」开场的那几句英文，文星伊就觉得快死，哪安分得下来。

节目过程没听进几句，心悬在半空就怕上台出错。

好在后来舞台完美落幕，连带圈了不少新粉。

「嗯？这……啥……」

文星伊洗完澡躺上床，颂乐粉丝群炸开了锅。

「大家有看今天的sugar man吗？」

「有、有、有，我好像get到文星星的帅气。」

「星星穿着保守，而我居然很喜欢，我是肉体饭啊！！！」

「不觉得他们两人之间有电流吗？(爱心眼)」

「从之前她俩开直播，我就怀疑她们关系不单纯。」

「只是小分队的情谊啦，别想太多。」

「小分队……这种眼神妳跟我说小分队？至少互有好感啦~」

数十则留言及成立cp粉丝团的发言让文星伊看着心情愉悦。

后来文星伊加了自己和颂乐的cp粉丝团，不过很少点开，因为两人之间看似普通的互动都会被结成奇怪氛围的动图，有些连文星伊都没注意到。

「原来容仙xi看我时是这种眼神啊~」

「我不记得有把手放在她腰上。」

「哦~直播我们靠这么近吗？」

拍照、舞蹈动作需要贴身接触、粉丝脑补出来的cp问题，这些文星伊都没放在心上，只当是工作。

「这个动作……伊桑黑~」

练习时不奇怪，上台排演才觉得奇怪，欧逆是哪根筋接错。

「有其他人在别靠这么近。」

没有很近啊~拍照的距离就是这样，颂乐xi在怕什么？

粉丝：两位是正在交往吗？

「不要问这么伊桑黑的问题喔~」

奇怪的话为什么要念出来……

文星伊看多粉丝分析，也觉得金容仙奇怪。

她开始会故意对金容仙动手动脚、油腻，测试她的反应。

1.

「星伊xi为什么这么漂亮呢？」

「啊~这不是问颂乐xi的吗？」

「不是啊！」

「颂乐xi为什么这么漂亮呢？一、二、三」

「这是问妳的啊！」

「请回答为什么这么漂亮呢？」

「……」

「叮咚~」点鼻子。

2.

粉丝：有亲近的艺人吗？

「哦~RV娱乐的柱现，虽然现在很少出现在萤光幕前但还是有在联系。」

「我呢~涩琪，知道吧~涩琪~RV娱乐的涩琪。」

「RV的两位，撒朗嘿哟~」

「我呢？」

「……」勉强笑容，握手。

「OK」

利用金容仙在镜头前不会对自己冷淡这点，文星伊拉近不少距离，顺道为CP粉谋福利。

后来蛇之目逐渐习惯，私下也任蛟随意触碰、调戏。

「啊~为什么最近变这么油腻~」

「哈哈哈，欧逆的反应太有趣啦~」

金容仙想过文星伊是不是要卖CP人设。

不过她拍摄以外的时间还是很黏人，会拥抱、摸手、摸腿、搂腰。

这就算被归为蛟怕冷气的体质，还是很奇怪，连经纪人欧逆都要她们收敛点。

想找时间问清楚文星伊在想什么，但不是有外人就是太累。

毕竟除了Moonsun小分队，颂乐还有先前接的个人商演活动。

「容仙欧逆商演真多，从前天开始连续四天，喔呀~不晓得下周万圣节派对会不会出席。」丁辉人往日历瞧，上面填满红字、蓝色圆圈。

「万圣节派对？」文星伊忙到忘记有这回事，颂乐独自跑商演时她以制作人身分续写歌，偶尔替辉人填rap词。

「公司举办的，说是增进员工团结力。」辉人把过去手写的词曲编入电脑。

「有那种空闲，怎不让我们休息，加班好累，我想回家。」桌面凌乱无章，都是手写笔记，要系统性的整理需耗费不少时间。

「啊啊~加班还算好，让我们把工作带回家做那才叫惨。」有次赶进度赶到把工作带回家，惹得安惠真打电话来公司抗议，要求他们不准压榨劳工。

话说没被公司压榨，还是会被猫又压榨啊~

丁辉人觉得无差别。

「安惠真对妳不好？她工作时间很弹性应该能帮妳分摊工作，哪里惨。」回想重种猫又，文星伊记得安惠真是服装设计师。

「欧逆没有跟猫又交往过，不会懂啦~」犬神人表示。

「啊~啊~我也懒得懂。」蛇之目就够难搞了，蛟没心力分析别人。

多次试探，金容仙都不会拒绝自己，但是整个人很被动，从不主动身体接触。暖手事件后就算身体冰冷，也只会拿外套、小毛毯交代文星伊多穿几件。

「唉~下周万圣节穿什么好……」辉人把笔夹在上唇、鼻子之间。

「公司还有服装要求喔~」

妳有服装设计师安惠真给妳配，我才要担心吧！文星伊心想。

「嗯，算是半公开活动，虽不会有记者，但会拍成短片……」

两人担心实属多余，她们除音乐制作人身分兼有歌手身分，服装早就由公司配好。

万圣节派对当日。

「哈哈哈啊~吸血鬼对上修女，究竟谁会赢呢~」辉人穿上法师袍，兴奋的玩着吸血鬼斗篷。

服装师知道Moonsun小分队相爱相杀，故意这样配置。

「呀！呀！呀！」

吸血鬼遭受修女的大嗓门攻击。

「别玩了，赶快出来。」经纪人欧逆推开门要三人到外面参与派对。

高层手拿扩音器：「万圣节派对开始~」

「星伊xi，今天当吸血鬼有想要咬的人吗？」摄影师幽默的问。

「嗯~我只咬美女。」没有正面回答。

「妳好~我是辉人xi，魔法师辉人~~」旁边的辉人注意到摄影机礼貌的问候。

魔法师身旁站着修女：「今天呢~是我们公司的万圣节派对，大家都换上……呀~呀~她真的咬到我。」

「嘻嘻嘻~哈哈~」文星伊顺利咬到脖子，笑得很开心。

这段影片上传后日月cp粉疯狂转发。

「真的咬到啦~」

「这就是俗称的种草莓吗？」

「我也想被皮皮星咬。」

「文星星說只咬美女，然後咬了頌樂(?)」

回到家，文星伊點開粉絲群下載咬人動圖。

——————

秋季舒爽正是蛟喜欢的气候，看到金容仙现身休息室心情更好。

「容仙xi，中午一起吃饭吧~去吃炒年糕。」

「呀！妳不是有涩琪吗？RV娱乐离这里很近，走路只需五分钟。」

「妳离我更近啊，不用花半秒。」文星伊躺到金容仙身上，两只手圈住蛇之目的腰。

旁边的狗辉被他们闪到，低下头给安惠真发讯息。

‘说好中午吃牛肠，什么时候来接我？ ’

再待下去就要被闪瞎，还是赶快撤离。

‘我已经在楼下。 ……比起牛肠，我现在更想吃妳。 ’BY 安惠真。

丁辉人脸变红，拿起钱包往外走。

见辉人离去，金容仙终于有机会与文星伊独处。

附上环在腰间的手，「文星伊……是什么让妳变得想接近我？妳不是讨厌我吗？」

「就……顺其自然，在同个小分队我怎么可能讨厌妳，呵呵。」

原因超简单因为我是妳粉丝，而且熟悉之后发现妳很好玩、逗弄起来很有趣。

「说正经的，妳有认出我吧？」

「有啊，我们才刚帮妳制作专辑，进公司当然认得出来。而且欧逆长这么漂亮，想忽视也难。」

「呀！我说的不是这个！」

「那妳想说什么？嗯？」金容仙居然记得。

文星伊脸上挂笑，内心狂乱。

「就…就…那个晚上。」看着笑出鼻肌的蛟，蛇之目结巴。

「我们一起度过很多个晚上，妳是指哪一个？」哈哈哈之前不承认，现在就让我调戏妳吧。

「F…First……」

「我开车载妳回家那天，有发生什么事吗？」

「……」原来文星伊不记得吗？酒吧那晚！

「欧逆，先去吃饭吧~我饿了。」

金容仙被耍得团团转，没问出个所以然。

——————

位于附近的RV娱乐大楼内。

「涩琪啊~我有个朋友想介绍给妳。」还无法良好控制魂现，猫耳出现。

「嗯？」大口扒饭的姜涩琪抬头看着恋人，等她把话说完。

「因为隔代遗传而无法工作时，她帮了我不少忙，是我待在演艺圈时就认识的朋友，一位蛇之目重种。」

粉色猫耳上下抖动，惹得熊㭴不时往那瞟。

「哦~是说颂乐xi吗？我听星伊欧逆提过她。」说到蛇之目重种演艺圈也就那几位，很快就能锁定人选。

「诶？妳们认识？」

「不认识，我只熟Moonsun分队的星伊欧逆，都是从她口里知道颂乐的事。」姜涩琪放下汤匙按住裴柱现露在外面的猫耳。

「唉~又跑出来了？」裴柱现叹气。

想回演艺圈没那么容易，必须学会控制魂现。

「比之前好，至少不是完全魂现。」想到她初次魂现成猫就被在练习室排练的自己捡到，姜涩琪觉得很幸运。

粉色猫咪窝在怀里的模样历历在目。


	9. Despacito - 07

姜涩琪推开练习室的门，空荡荡没半个人，角落放置着水壶、毛巾、衣服。

「这不是……」从毛巾图样，认出是Irene前辈的。

「喵~」

循声音找，一抹淡粉色躲在桌下。

「呃……Irene前辈？」重种熊樫蹲下身，看着完全魂现的裴柱现。

【叩、叩】

「哈哈，啊~涩琪妳抱着Irene姐的衣服干嘛？」其他练习生进来拿东西，发现姜涩琪盘腿靠着玻璃脸色古怪。

「呃……前辈让我帮她保管，等等就回来。」

「那也不用抱着啊~不会有人变态到偷Irene的衣服啦~」A练习生说。

「不一定喔……」B练习生笑着摇头。

「你在想什么，恶心。」C练习生拍了B练习生一掌。

练习生们打闹期间，姜涩琪内心像被龙卷风扫过。

Irene前辈居然是隔代遗传的猫又，我该怎么办……

她们怎么还不走，猫咪会不会被闷死……

如果变不回来，要买牛奶……还有鱼肉罐头？

等练习室重新恢复清净，姜涩琪拿开盖在猫又身上的短袖上衣。

「前辈？」

粉色猫咪就这么在自己腿上睡着，软软一团粉色物体看起来很好摸。

姜涩琪用毛巾裹起怀里的软绵，请假带裴柱现回家，让家族里负责训练魂现的老师帮忙。而柱现的好友金容仙得知她被接到熊樫家族，有来看过她几次，并帮她处理演艺圈事务。

后来，越来越能控制魂现的裴柱现用过去所赚的钱开了间小酒吧，当起酒吧老板兼新人歌手姜涩琪的秘密情人。

裴柱现藏很深，从没把私人感情透露给演艺圈的人，金容仙例外，因为蛇之目去过熊樫家族知晓是位熊樫练习生帮她的忙。

金容仙数次提到要裴柱现介绍女友，

结果事务繁忙，拖到十月份三人才好不容易调出时间。

空闲无事可做的文星伊听到金容仙要去姜涩琪家缠着也要来，金容仙想到那对情侣觉得多带一人也好就让文星伊跟着，刚好文星伊和涩琪交情匪浅，不怕场面尴尬。

「柱现，好久不见啊~」

金容仙给来开门的人超大拥抱。

文星伊站在金容仙身后，手上拿着装满食物的提袋。

「妳好，我是文星伊。」

「我知道，涩琪提過妳今晚会一起。」裴柱现摆出室内拖鞋。

三人进到客厅。

「星伊欧逆~妳人来就好，带那么多食物……」接过沉甸甸的提袋，姜涩琪翻出里面的蛋糕、饼干等。

金容仙看着桌上的瓶装酒。

「我不记得有买酒啊~」

「非要我提袋子，所以换了些内容物~~」文星伊想起采购时两人为谁提袋子吵架，那时赌气把部分食物换掉。

「文星伊！」金容仙没料到她如此幼稚，正欲打人。

「呼~别生气嘛~酒是必需品啊~」捉住小拳头，蛟亲昵的靠到蛇之目耳边对着耳朵呼气。

「哪有人送酒吧老板酒的！」金容仙甩开文星伊握上来的手。

「有礼物都好，我们不介意。」柱现对金容仙、文星伊间的互动很感兴趣，认生的金容仙之前才说讨厌文星伊，现在怎会变成这么亲密的朋友，好奇他们之间发生什么事。

忽略客厅情况，早想开动的姜涩琪回厨房把做好的晚饭端上餐桌。

「先吃饭，我快饿死啦~」

餐桌上，

蛟、蛇之目坐左侧，猫又、熊樫坐右侧。

用饭期间文星伊说起和姜涩琪认识的过程。

那时Starlight工作室受邀为新人歌手写歌，文星伊拜访 RV娱乐刚好遇到姜涩琪，发现对方是稀有重种而交换电话成为朋友。后来歌曲录制直接由姜涩琪和文星伊联络没有假他人之手，频繁联系下两人熟识。

「可惜现在星伊欧逆被S集团签走，以后都不能和欧逆合作了~」

姜涩琪话出口，身旁的裴柱现就拿水喝、放玻璃杯时手肘趁机捅她。

「哈哈，以后有的是机会。」小动作全落入文星伊眼里，多说几句恐怕就不是手肘那么简单，为了朋友着想少说话的好。

「咳，说得也是。」姜涩琪无辜的看了裴柱现一眼。

金容仙从头到尾只注意文星伊，没发现对面两人间的暗流。

「吃这么少……」

眼睛盯着空盘，举筷给没怎么吃饭的人夹菜。

这画面看在对面两人眼里很是甜蜜。

裴柱现转头看自家棕熊的碗，盛好盛满，根本没有多加菜的空间。

「……」但还是姑且夹根菜放在顶端意思意思。

「哈哈哈~」文星伊被这场景逗乐。姜涩琪以后不好过啊~这位不是好招惹的。

「笑什么，别顾着说话，饭也要吃啊！」

当然旁边这位也不是好惹的。

吃完饭，四人开酒。

边喝边玩真心话、大冒险。

酒瓶在桌上转，转到谁、谁倒楣。

第一轮，金容仙选真心话。

「有什么想问的吗？」说话时眼睛看着身旁的文星伊。

「不用问，关于妳的我都知道~」

「……」得到蛟这欠揍的回答，蛇之目差点摔酒瓶。

「啊~我想问容仙xi是怎么和文星伊熟起来的。」裴柱现在好友动用暴力前，转移其注意力。

「嗯~这~~」想来某个时刻开始文星伊变得很黏人。

金容仙苦思着：「不知不觉就变熟。」

这题被一句话终结。

第二轮，裴柱现选真心话。

文星伊问了关于隔代遗传的问题，结束这回合。

第三轮，姜涩琪选大冒险。

不晓得哪个惩罚好，文星伊、金容仙、裴柱现各写一张纸条丢进碗里让她抽。

「Kiss……」从字迹熊㭴知道这张纸是谁写的。

亮出纸条那刻，文星伊、金容仙识相的推举裴柱现。

而猫又不负众望的接下这个吻。

裴柱现因为部分魂现跑出猫耳，导致游戏提前结束。

时间还早，

金容仙、文星伊两人因此得以悠哉散步回家。

「星伊~最后的纸条妳写什么。」手插口袋，金容仙抬腿向前走。

「妳先说。」

「不，妳先说」

「谁先说有差吗？」

「既然没差，那妳先说吧~」

「一起说，1.2.3~」

「撒娇十连拍。」

「做个大家都满意的鬼脸。」

……

「啊哈~我就觉得kiss不是妳写的，不过撒娇十连拍，拍十张也太多了，我才要求个鬼脸。」金容仙抽出插在口袋的手。

「别看涩琪是重种，本质很软萌的~嗯~~没想到Kiss是柱现xi写的，哈哈哈。」文星伊走路时摆手故意擦过金容仙的手指。

轻轻扫过，在微风吹拂下似触碰到又好像没碰到。

一次、两次、三次，第四次握住，十指紧扣。

「嗯……」蛇之目仿佛被电到，瞪圆眼睛扫视路人。

「不会有人认出我们的。」压低棒球帽，文星伊牵着她往前走。

大概是怕声音被路人听出，金容仙一路没说话，安静走到小区附近、两人互道晚安后分别。

——————

文星伊回到家时，家门前站着一个人，那人靠着门板哭泣。

「文星伊，我不想理哥哥了。」YooA哭红了双眼，抱住手握钥匙的蛟。

「喔某，怎么哭成这样……妳跟妳哥……啊~先进来吧~」

打开门，文星伊倒杯水给情绪不稳的人儿。

「哥固执又死板，想结婚的是我，他管那么多干嘛？我尽量满足他的要求，才发现他根本没打算让我跟妳结婚。」原来哥哥答应YooA达成某些条件就让她结婚，所以YooA这几周认真在家准备研究所考试，想着完成学业上的条件、经济上的条件……就可以和文星伊结婚。

听完来龙去脉，大意就是YooA发现亲哥偷偷帮自己物色对象且故意开出她无法达成的目标。

说服哥哥说服不成，大吵后离家出走，该拿这只小狐狸怎么办。

「很晚了，找间旅馆休息，明天我再给妳哥打电话。」文星伊把车钥匙塞进口袋，想着安排YooA去哪合适。

「我想留在这里……不行吗？」

「不行。让妳哥知道他岂不是更生气，我不希望他到S集团要人。」刘家肯定有派人跟着，说不定就是楼下那台车。

「只待一个晚上，也不行？」YooA魂现出狐狸耳朵，靠到蛟肩上，她想念小时候抱着蛟入睡的日子。

上高中前，每到冬天寒冷、夏天冷气强时文星伊都会任由这位犬神人妹妹抱着，因为犬神人较高的体温很舒适，能帮助失温的蛟调节温度。

「……」

硬要她走，等等完全魂现……啊~更麻烦。

「……只有今晚。」文星伊疲倦的答应。

「耶~能跟星伊一起睡了~」

「谁跟妳睡，我睡客厅，房间给妳睡。」

蛟觉得刚才答应她非明智之举，应该直接让她哥把人带走，省得现在这般心累。

——————

切回姜涩琪家。

「唉~」洗完澡，裴柱现站在镜子前，为外显的猫耳叹气。

「欧逆这样很好看啊~」

姜涩琪拿毛巾帮猫又擦干耳朵，擦拭时不轻不重的力道让猫耳逐渐发红。

「呃……涩琪……够了……」奇异的触感让猫又连尾巴都跑出来，粉白色的猫尾于长版衬衫下方晃啊晃。

「今天的kiss纸条是欧逆写的吧~」熊樫松手，脸庞贴近猫又。

「就算不是我写，妳也只能亲我。」裴柱现双手览上涩琪后颈，给了个深吻。

这只笨熊只敢嘴皮轻碰，这样单纯下去，以后怎么办。

为了将来幸福，猫又决定亲身教导迟钝的熊樫。


	10. Despacito - 08

手指往下滑，抚摸柔软的粉色尾巴。

从根部滑到尾端。

「欧逆~完全魂现啰~」

遗憾的，猫又衣服脱到一半就完全魂现。

姜涩琪抱起粉色猫咪往房间走，期间猫尾不爽的甩在熊樫脸上。

呜呜~魂现的是妳啊~为什么打我~

棕熊心里苦。

——————

苦的还有文星伊。

「星伊~这些是妳的收藏吗？」房里传来犬神人甜甜的嗓音。

文星伊忘记书柜上全是颂乐的周边、专辑。

「啊~这些是和我搭档的颂乐xi出的。」……应该让她睡客厅才对，这下可好了。

「连这种都送，她该不会喜欢妳吧？」YooA以为是颂乐赠给文星伊的。

「不知道，总之柜子里的东西妳别乱动。想要我收留妳就乖乖听话。」

蛟阻止犬神人摆弄书柜里的物品。

「好吧~」YooA不甘愿的放下手中的吊饰，躺上床。

「早点睡~」文星伊替她关灯，关上卧室门。

回到清冷的客厅。

给刘家发了短信后，翻出粉丝团浏览。

饭拍里的颂乐耀眼迷人，各种神情都逃不过粉丝镜头。

俏皮的、可爱的、帅气的、性感的、热情的……

此外，两人间的互动备受瞩目，扭瓶盖、拉衣服等动作纪录得清清楚楚。

「虽然多是文星伊主动，但金容仙全然接受好伊桑黑~」

「这是姐妹？我只知道这么做会被我姐打~」

「柜门怎么又开了，快~~压紧柜门。」

看着粉丝们逗趣的言论，文星伊跟着轻笑出声。

颂乐xi有可能喜欢文星伊，

而容仙xi是不可能喜欢文星伊的。

文星伊知道小分队形式一结束，就是金容仙冷淡之时。

理由很简单，金容仙从不主动找文星伊，总是被动接受，例如：去姜涩琪家吃饭是文星伊听涩琪提起才知道的，金容仙没有告诉文星伊。此外，有段时间两人活动行程不同，文星伊深刻体悟金容仙没有自己也过得很好，过程金容仙未曾给文星伊打电话。

越想越难受。

文星伊看了眼室内温度。

29°C

这温度照理来说刚刚好，但为什么会觉得寒冷呢~

——————

容仙家。

蛇之目换上睡衣，钻进棉被。

「天气越来越冷~不晓得文星伊身体怎么样，她会找其他人取暖吗？」

金容仙许久没有意识到文星伊就是ONS对象这件事，潜意识里她不愿把这两者联想再一起。

当初蛟昏倒在酒吧，被人捡走也不惊慌。

初夜这么随便的献出来，要是碰到的人不是我……

金容仙不敢想像文星伊在其他人床上婉转承欢的样子，她会忌妒死。

她自私的希望文星伊只被自己碰过。

然而斑类重种稀有、繁殖不易，性生活多半比普通人复杂。

金容仙家庭算少数单纯的，金爸虽是蛇之目，但被犬神人金妈管很紧，因为金妈是感情专一的狼。而金容仙被灰狼大姐管着，只在刚成年时稍微轻狂过，出社会后安分守己……唯一一次失误就是对蛟出手。

「如果那次我没有抱妳……就不会这么纠结了。」脑海浮现文星伊的脸，金容仙很想重新回到酒吧那天。

不是把人带往旅馆，而是把人带往医院。

这样就不会老是失控。

每次文星伊靠近在耳边说话、肢体接触，金容仙就会有股冲动，想要压倒她、撕裂她、占有她，让她露出哀求的表情，再次品尝那个晚上的甜蜜。

然而这种时候金容仙只会微笑，笑是她最好的掩护，掩饰她眼底的欲望。

察觉文星伊身体冰凉时。

伫立左肩的天使会担心她，想要为她拿外套、小毛毯取暖。

伫立右肩的恶魔会催促着用身体温暖她，把她带回家狠狠蹂躏。

金容仙选择听天使的话，她不想再次打破与姐姐之间的约定，要固守不碰斑类的准则。

但文星伊不断挑战，挑战天使哪天会输给恶魔。

从姜涩琪家回程时十指紧扣还跟着走到小区附近。

两股声音，

左边说小分队刚成立需要顾及形象、顾虑周遭的人们。

右边说文星伊主动牵妳耶~就这么牵回家吃干抹净好了~

最终，蛇之目冷声说完晚安快速离去，免得不小心开口把蛟邀回家里吃掉。

想要再次触碰她，想把她关起来圈养。

吸血鬼那时的轻咬，毒蛇何尝不想咬回去，在她身上留下标记。

种种私欲让蛇之目害怕与蛟相处。

蛟甜言蜜语间透露出的情感似真似假，游走在危险边缘，挑动蛇之目的神经。

「文星伊妳是真的喜欢我吗？还是一时兴起？」

能碰文星伊的前提是两人交往，而交往必须坦承。

几次想问酒吧那晚的事情，文星伊都打哈哈带过，不然就是岔开话题，两人永远隔道墙，彼此充满秘密。

晚上听到她说：「不用问，关于妳的我都知道~」

既然都知道，那妳还等什么？

——————

早晨，文星伊是被热醒的。

犬神人和自己挤在沙发上睡，难怪会热。

文星伊起床冲澡，冲去一身汗味，换上白衬衫、牛仔裤。

「喂~请你们董事长接电话。」

「请问您是？」

「文星伊。」

「稍等一下。」好听的女声切换成转接音乐。

「什么时候带我妹回来？」

「欸~你真的担心的话就来接啊！为什么是我送她回去。」

「……她不听我的话，只听妳的，我去接……她肯定不跟我走。」

「她说你帮她物色对象，还故意订下她达不到的条件，摆明不想她和我结婚，这点我不晓得该夸赞你还是损你。直接拒绝她不就好了，搞这些有的没的给她希望，然后毁掉她的希望干嘛？」

「这话应该是我问妳吧！文星伊。让她回来问我的意思，不如妳直接拒绝她，妳知道我不可能同意还要她问我，存心挑拨我们兄妹。」

「……这和那是两码事，我归我、你归你，别把你的行为怪罪到我头上。」虽说当初是确信她哥不会同意才这么说没错。

「妳不想载她回家，至少载到车站。」

「让你的人来接她，我知道他们就在我家楼下。」

「不准让她知道我派人跟踪，否则我跟妳没完没了，今天之内送她到车站。」犬神人说完就挂断，不留给蛟一丝反驳余地。

文星伊走回客厅，YooA还在睡。

「该起床了，我送妳到车站。」

「等一下，陪我说说话……一会儿就好，拜托。」YooA小手探出沙发外，拉住文星伊衣角。

「诶~妳想说什么？」面对这位妹妹，蛟觉得自己真有耐性。

「……对不起……那个，之前我不是把妳一个人丢在酒吧吗？我很抱歉，那次我应该赴约的，听說妳那天失温很严重。」

「谁告诉妳的。」文星伊不想让她知道失温的事。

「果然失温了，难怪上次来見妳，妳会这么生气。」YooA回家细想文星伊发脾气的原因，肯定不只是被爽约这么简单。

「……为什么测试我，套我话很好玩吗？」连单纯的妹妹都开始不单纯，内心不好受。

「妳上次为什么不说？失温那天发生什么事？」失温意味着她那时动弹不得，文星伊该不会被人伤害了？ YooA反过来质问。

「我和谁上床需要告知妳吗？此外，妳把我丢下时就该想到我会失温的。」酒吧冷气有多强，文星伊至今仍记忆犹新。

YooA脸色变得很难看，「对不起，我不知道。」语带哭腔。

「不用送我去车站。」

拿起桌上的东西，不理会文星伊径自离去。

——————

文星伊坐在沙发上，抬头望天花板。

她想走就走呗~不要管了~外面有人会看着她~

回卧房关灯，发现床头柜旁边放着YooA的手机。

「阿西~」拿好手机、车钥匙。

文星伊推门从楼梯间往下冲要追刚进电梯的人。

等跑到一楼，电梯内空空如也。

「呼~怎么走这么快~」

追到马路才看到准备过红绿灯的YooA。

「等等，手机没拿。」体力早在下楼就消耗得差不多，文星伊喘着拦住正要踏上斑马线的人。

「星伊，妳怎么喘成这样？」

还不是因为妳。

不过我有必要这样冲吗？

文星伊第一反应就是把手机还给YooA，没想太多……

「呃……下来只是要还我手机？」

「呼~我送妳一程吧~反正上班顺路。」

都大费周章下来还东西，就顺道载她去车站好了。

走往停车场，文星伊替她打开车门。

「坐后面。」

「又没有其他人，坐前面才好跟妳聊天啊~」YooA拉开前门坐上副驾驶座。

「唉~怎样都好，记得系安全带。」

……

文星伊体力磨尽，开车时沉默不言。

YooA心情倒是不错，看着旁边人专注开车的侧脸，想到国小时期。

国小一年级，

斑类小孩都被编在同一班，那时YooA的魂现控制得不是很好，容易被嘲笑，哥哥是三年级生无法完全保护她，顶多下课教训那些同学。

直到某位转学生加入，才改变这情况。

转学生比他们大两岁，身材较高大，没有人敢惹。

「大家好，我是文星伊。」说话语气酷酷的。

在YooA被同学嘲笑时，转学生说了句「别欺负她。」

导致那天无人再嘲笑YooA。

奇怪的是这位转学生三天两头缺席，具老师所说是因为生病。

YooA发现文星伊在的时候没人会欺负自己，每天都盼着她出现。

「我们班有个很好的同学她不会欺负我，但是她生病了。」

「什么？妳在学校被欺负？」YooA富有的父母帮她转了学校，免得她继续遭受言语霸凌。

但YooA还是惦记着神奇的转学生，整天在父母耳边叨念想要见文星伊。

刘家调查后发现文星伊是珍贵的重种蛟，虽有体温失调的问题，不过将来有助于长子中间种犬神人繁衍出重种后代，所以花高价从文家手中买下她，顺便给女儿做伴读。


	11. Despacito - 09

「为什么妳大我两岁，却和我读同年级。」

「因为我以前常生病……没办法好好上学。」

缺课过多无法往上升，停留在一年级。

文星伊是在三年级的时候考资格考跳级到五年级，才得以和同龄人上课，这其中要感谢刘家给予帮助，提供她好的读书环境。

「好冷。」冬天、夏天开冷气时文星伊最常挂在嘴边的就是这句。

不同于犬神人一家，只有她全身包紧紧。

「欧逆，我想一起睡。」

YooA喜欢晚上抱着文星伊睡觉，因为她身体很凉。

而文星伊也不排斥犬神人的拥抱，毕竟都快冷死了，多个暖炉没有推开的道理。

——————

国小只是个开始。

会让YooA如此在意文星伊，最重要的是溺水事件。

那时YooA国一，文星伊国三。

「游好了没？」蛟躺在泳池边的躺椅很是无奈。

「再15分钟，今天刚学会，太快起来忘掉怎么办？」国一才有游泳课，初次接触这项运动的犬神人很兴奋，下课后坚持要来游泳。

「身体学会就不会忘记，妳担心太多了~~啊~~我想回家~~」

「文……咕…呜…」

「YooA我……」文星伊听到声音转弱，起身查看。

YooA脚抽筋在泳池中挣扎、下沉。无力、无助感勒紧犬神人的脖子，把气体一点一点从肺部抽走。

文星伊扫视周围，「有没有人在……」

下午六点，救生员不在位置上，大概是认为放学了不会有学生来，出去吃晚饭。

屏住呼吸蛟跳进水里，凭着与生俱来的水性将溺水的犬神人拖上岸。

「喂！没换泳衣不能下泳池。」不晓得哪位老师经过池边喊住刚上岸的文星伊。

「老师，有人溺水。」蛟因冰冷的池水加上冬天的寒气瑟瑟发抖，湿透的制服黏在身上频频滴水。

「什么？」体育老师抱着YooA上救护车，却忘记救人上岸的文星伊。

「妳终于醒来了，多亏学校老师发现妳。」

「身体有没有哪里不舒服？」

YooA醒来时身边围绕着父母、兄长，唯独没看到文星伊。

「星伊呢？」YooA心底涌起不好的预感。

嘴唇冻得发紫的蛟被留在泳池边直到救生员吃完饭回来。

失温昏迷，濒临死亡的文星伊被送进医院急救，休养快一个月才恢复，期间YooA常来探望。

YooA记得自己站到病床边时，文星伊脸上的笑容。

知道她内咎，蛟从头到尾都没抱怨失温差点死掉的事，只说很高兴看到YooA，还好生安慰差点哭出来的人儿。

窗外转为热闹的站前。

「到了~」文星伊转头看YooA，替她解开安全带。

「谢谢。」

「真要谢我的话，就别再离家出走，听妳哥的话。」

「哈，好。」犬神人打开车门苦笑着。

我一定会达成哥哥的条件，不管多困难。

望向驶离的车YooA下定决心。

——————

文星伊抵达公司时会议已开始。

「Moonsun上Sugar man、辉人上秘密姊姊宣传效果不错，预计11月发辉人首张数位单曲，12月换Moonsun小分队。」

「歌曲进度如何，词曲都准备好了吗？」

「数位单曲还差rap填词。」

「我们和合作歌手讨论，看是我们这边填，还是让他本人处理。」

「有要补充的吗？」

「有人提议11月安排Moonsun拍摄真人实境节目，说是节目其实是让妳们放松，不像参加比赛，妳们会搬到同间宿舍共度三天，期间完成各种节目组提供的任务。」

文星伊听到共度三天，眼皮颤抖几下。

金容仙倒是面色平静的答应。

经讨论，节目就此定下。

丁辉人开完会有个人行程，文星伊、金容仙留在公司处理12月的新歌。

「三天在装满摄影机的房间度过，肯定没办法放松。」文星伊靠着椅背，思索这段bridge怎么做比较好。

「嗯~那妳为什么要同意呢？可以不用顾虑我的。」金容仙看着文星伊刚递过来的歌词，心湖被搅动泛起一圈又一圈涟漪。

(Love Lane)

그대는 알면서도 모를까 I fall in love

你知道了却还装不懂I fall in love

지금 타고 갈까 subway or walking in the rain

现在要走吗 subway or walking in the rain

저 구름 사이로 미끌어지듯 나른하게

像在云朵间懒洋洋地滑着

우리는 이미 걷고 있죠

我们已经在走着了

「嘿嘿~有容仙xi陪我啊~这样想来三天有点短啊~」

「嗯，放心，妳参加实境节目后不会这么说的，两天就很累了，何况三天。啊~这歌词，我看着挺好，谁写的？」

「欧逆觉得会是出自谁的手。」文星伊靠近金容仙，下巴靠在她肩上。

「辉人xi。」故意选不在的那位回答。

「No~是别人写的喔~」手指左右摇晃。

「妳？妳写的出这种词？」金容仙脸上鄙视，心里忐忑……文星伊是想着谁写这歌词。

「嗯，为了契合电视剧，这词不知改了多少遍。」文星伊不安分的双手贴到金容仙腰上，坏笑着。

「哦啊~电视剧啊~难怪~等会儿试录看看。」松口气，蛇之目拍开腰间的手，站起身认真的练习。

文星伊看着金容仙唱歌时好看的唇形。

唇瓣感觉很软，吻起来应该很舒服。

上次只有用鼻子碰下巴，该怎么更进一步，用什么理由好……

啊~现在不该想这个，bridge、bridge这段衔接的方式……

不像文星伊有空想这些有的没的，Starlight的另一位成员丁辉人正处在水深火热之中。

舞蹈教室内挤满了人，有些斑类亲切的和她打招呼。

柯基的内心世界。

哇~好多人~真到要在他们面前跳舞吗？

哈哈啊~我只是个音乐制作人啊~舞蹈什么的学很慢的~

外表看似高冷，内里挫得要死。

拍摄个舞蹈视频，狗辉的精神就被摧残一半。

「跳得真好，妳记舞步很快呢~」

「啊~谢谢。」

辉人坐上保母车，对着外面送行的人们微笑挥手，远离人群视线后立刻给安惠真发讯息。

狗：「工作结束了~」

狮：「……」

狗：「不是要我给妳报备吗？」

狮：「啊~内~」

安惠真记得丁辉人今天有个舞蹈拍摄，昨天甚至为此紧张失眠，想在拍摄前鼓励自家柯基，结果她拍完影片才报备……

狗：「晚上喝酒庆祝~」

狮：「回来顺便买下酒菜。」

安惠真想着丁辉人吃下酒菜，等她吃饱换自己吃她。

(下略2000字)

又是个美好的夜晚。

——————

【叮咚~】冷气吹来~

金容仙戴着口罩步入超商。

草莓牛奶、草莓牛奶……

把牛奶盒放上柜台结帐时后方传来熟悉的声音。

「容仙xi晚餐只吃这样？」

转身看到文星伊手上拿罐可乐，金容仙觉得她没资格这么说。

寒暄几句，

「那要去吃炒年糕吗？」出了超商蛟自然的挽上蛇之目手臂。

「嗯，我知道附近有间不错。……啊~手冷成这样还喝冰可乐。」吸着冰凉的草莓牛奶，金容仙嫌弃地把文星伊微凉的手塞进自己口袋。

「嘻嘻~」

两人肩并肩走着。

秋风吹得行道树沙沙作响。

已过下班时段，车潮、人潮锐减，街道显得冷清。

「容仙xi我们来玩真心话、大冒险吧~」

「喔，上次在涩琪家不是玩过了，反正妳没话要问我，玩起来没意思。」

「可以选大冒险啊~哈~」

「我不要，大冒险不晓得妳会提什么恐怖要求。」

「又不一定是妳输，猜拳机率一半一半，我也是有风险的。」

「啊~不要~我有预感会输~不玩。」

「……轮流就公平啦~给妳杀必死，完成大冒险就可以问我一个问题，真心话我会认真回答的。」

「真的？」

「真的。来猜拳吧~」

第一把金容仙就输了。

「三战两胜。」不服输的蛇之目要求继续。

「嗯~刚才没说好规则，那就三战两胜吧~」

第二把文星伊输。

「哈哈哈，我运气还是不错的。」

「不一定唷~容仙xi，还没到最后。」

第三把金容仙输，输得彻底。

「唉~就不该跟妳玩~」

「嘿嘿~来不及啰~欧逆可不能反悔。嘟噜噜~~」

「说吧~想要我做什么？」蛇之目眼神死。

「……我想看妳魂现。」

「疯了，不可能。这可是大街上啊！」魂现相当于暴露裸体，金容仙不可能容许她这般胡闹。

「买完炒年糕去妳家吧~呵呵~在家里就没问题了吧~」

「想得美。」

「还是妳要去我家？」

「不能换个要求？」金容仙肩上的天使、恶魔角力中。

「欧逆，换要求的话还算大冒险吗？大冒险就是要刺激点才好。」

在文星伊坚持下，两人买了炒年糕回金容仙家。

「喔耶~我早就想来了。」调皮的蛟一进到房内就发出欢呼，无法压抑喜悦之情。

「星伊~穿拖鞋，地板很冷。」面对笑出鼻肌的人，金容仙觉得她一点防备心也没有，很不应该。

把炒年糕装盘，两人坐在沙发上边看电视边吃。

碗里的料逐渐减少直至见底。

金容仙刻意放慢进食速度，还是逃不了。

「除了魂现不考虑别的？」

「欧逆，我都特地跑到妳家了，妳說呢？」

文星伊挑开金容仙的领口扣子，

在靠近锁骨处呼了口气。


	12. Despacito - 10

3.2.1

再多一秒就会失控。

金容仙按住文星伊游走于领口的手指，「别动！」

「妳想反悔？」

吐在颈边的温热气息挑动蛇之目的攻击本能，眼神留恋于蛟包裹紧密的身躯。

脱去表层遮盖，底下是蛟柔软青涩的……啊……要疯了……

「不是、放手，不用脱啦！」

「嗯？」不脱怎么魂现。文星伊心想。

「蛇之目的魂现不会撑破衣服，我们家族魂现本体不大。」

「嗯~但我想看半魂现时肩上浮现鳞片的模样……露肩膀就好。」文星伊期待这一刻很久了，想重现酒吧那晚到达颠峰时从眼前一闪而过的蓝色。

「妳啊~别得寸进尺……」扯开、脱下、把她压在沙发上，各种肮脏思绪困扰着蛇之目。

金容仙站起身选择背对着文星伊，免得产生非分之想。

「喔~这是同意啰~请给我看吧~」

「……仅此一次，下不为例！」

真的是快疯了，赶快让她看完，赶紧放她走。

金容仙手指搭上衬衫扣子。

坐在沙发上的人看着那低头解开扣子的背影，粉金色发丝随兴地披散掩住面庞，略显宽松的条纹衬衫沿着肩膀往下滑……露出白皙肌肤。

曲线柔和、优美，衬衫褪到手肘处没有全然敞开，肩带裸露散出微微的禁欲气息。

「呼……」文星伊忍不住起身抚摸那光滑的上背。

「做什么？」金容仙隐忍那只从后颈滑到上背的手。

「好漂亮~」随着轻柔触碰，表皮浮现蓝色鳞片。

浅蓝、深蓝，渐层、交错，蛇鳞从指尖蔓延开来扩及腰间，似火似妖。

「唉~半魂现最多就这样，妳别摸了。」

直到双臂也被蓝色鳞片覆盖，蛇之目说到。

不过貼在背后的手指丝毫没有停下的意思，沿着鳞片间的缝隙描摹扫过肩头。

「欧逆……其他人想看的话，妳会这样脱给他们看吗？」文星伊左手隔着衬衫扶上纤腰。

「嘛~~怎么可能？」金容仙翻个白眼想揍身后的人，当她是观赏用动物吗？还对外开放展出。

「哦~所以……我是特别的啰~嘻嘻~」

蛟愉悦的语调回荡耳际。

「嗯……因为是大冒险啊~别想太多。喂！手该拿开了吧！我答应魂现，但没答应让妳摸啊！」蛇之目肢体僵硬想着要怎么熄灭身体火热的欲望，怎么打断脑内想更进一步的想法。

「欧逆，我都摸这么久了才说，呵呵呵~前面很配合耶~」

「别说奇怪的话，谁配合妳，给我集中、集中。」金容仙把注意力转到魂现上头，瞬间变成细长的蛇。

「喔某……」

手一空，原本站在身前的人完全魂现成蛇从地上的衣服堆钻出来。

靛蓝鳞片贴着脚腕往上，沿着裤管爬上腰，文星伊被缠绕的奇异感弄得发颤。

「容仙xi~」左手抓住蛇身，蓝色卷上手臂。

「星伊，不准用手抓我……」

本体被抓着感觉很诡异，蛇尾抽打刚才抓握自己的手。

「好滑喔……喔~欧逆魂现还是一样暴力耶~呵呵~」尽管手背遭到拍打、留下红印，文星伊仍不改调皮作风，用手指量测蛇身。

「呀！呀！妳还想被抽吗？」察觉贴在腹部的手指，靛蓝蛇围住文星伊脖颈，宛如围巾悬挂。

「啊哈哈~不想。」量测完，心满意足的蛟乖巧地坐到沙发上，两手垂放于膝盖。

「鳄鱼皮应该很厚吧~嗯？」以蛇的姿态靠近文星伊，视角不同于过往，更近且能感受到那肌肤底下快速跳动的脉搏。

颈部动脉，温热、充满生命力的血液不断流淌。

「哈哈哈，我很久没魂现了，不晓得厚度多少。……欧逆，妳的腰身……是怎么从人形缩成这个大小……」

「蛇之目的魂现本就如此。看够了？我要解除魂现了。」

「可以拍张照吗？」

拒绝文星伊并把人赶走后，金容仙才解除魂现。

魂现完是赤裸状态当然不能留文星伊在场。

蛇之目没信心能克制住扑倒蛟的欲望。

「哇啊~她记得我ONS时半魂现的鳞片啊！可恶~今天又忘记问那个晚上的事……我到底在干嘛？」各种情绪交错纵横，蛇之目烦躁的捡起地上衣服。

「唉~」

文星伊说会回答真心话问题……

要打电话吗？

算了，好累。

只能留到下次见面再问。

——————

文星伊走在回家的路上，手上还残留蛇身摩擦而过的触感。

故意提到那晚的事，暗示金容仙自己是有记忆的……然而那人没有多大反应。

‘哈啊~欧逆这样还没发现就太迟钝了~’

不过以傻白甜偶尔发作的迟钝神经，没注意到……不无可能。

「呵呵~」

话说重种蛇之目的魂现，满满高级感啊~靛蓝蛇~

回想触碰那片鳞片美背时的景况，如果金容仙脱得干脆点……大概就得留宿她家了。

不止于短暂的魂现，而是整夜缠绵。

啊~好久没碰人了。

……

不晓得金容仙被压时是什么表情，会脆弱讨饶吗？

把珍稀重种压在床上……想想都带感。

思想不纯洁的蛟回到家还在为今晚的经历失神。

——————

隔日。

秋高气爽，枝叶转黄，小学生踩踏落叶发出清脆的响声。

同是斑类的另外两人走在人行道上，一前一后。

呜啊~差点被发现~

身穿帽T、面戴口罩的熊㭴躲在早餐店立牌后方，悄悄跟踪前方穿着黑衣的猫又。 「今天要独自过一天，欧逆真的可以吗？」

熊㭴家族的老师让裴柱现练习12小时不能魂现，从早上9点到晚上9点。

姜涩琪不放心，向RV娱乐请假当随身保镖(最终遭殃的是可怜的经纪人)。

虽然昨天晚上有教她魂现时的紧急应变法，但还是跟来保险。

至少完全魂现时能帮她收拾衣服、包包……

眼看裴柱现走进咖啡店，姜涩琪跟在下一个进咖啡店的人身后，警慎的选择角落位置。 「请问有来过吗？」女店员亲切的摆上白开水、Menu。

「啊……没有……」露在外头的眼睛小心的扫过裴柱现确信她没发现自己后才找服务生点餐。 「请给我这个、这个和这个，那位桌上的也来一份。」

「好的。」女店员看着点了三人份餐点的熊㭴，内心赞叹’身材是怎么保持这么好！ ’

「谢谢。」熊㭴往猫又看去。

不同于全身包住的姜涩琪，裴柱现只戴着圆框眼镜没有意图藏起面容，精致冷艳的脸庞令店内客人看得如痴如醉。

其中两名客人假装看手机，实为偷拍，过程全被姜涩琪收入眼里。

赶在我眼皮底下偷拍欧逆，真是……等会儿教训你们。

观察偷拍者，那两位男子偷看裴柱现超多次，手指点在萤幕上不晓得拍下多少照片，还耳语交谈、沾沾自喜。

啊~店员怎么不去阻止。

姜涩琪出道后渐渐能体会艺人私生活被打扰的感受，发现时会想装不知道，不过多少无法管理好表情。

欧逆真是厉害啊~

哪像裴柱现表情管理的像是没有任何事发生。

「呃……请问妳是Irene吗？我是妳的粉丝……」围裙男子从厨房走到外场，害羞的靠近。

傻眼~原来店长是她的粉丝。

姜涩琪看着店长胸前那块名牌，无语的拿起果汁猛喝。

店长要到签名、拍照后才退回厨房。

熊㭴看着旁边早蠢蠢欲动的那两位偷拍男也上前想要与裴柱现拍照，一肚子火，张口咬下松饼平息不快的情绪。

「请两位删掉刚才偷拍的照片。」

「我没有偷拍。」

「说什么偷拍，太过分了，我们只是很喜欢这间店的摆饰。」

冰山美人发话，被抓包的两人故作镇定的否认。

「妳刚才不是和店长拍照，不会因为我们是普通人就拒绝吧~」

店长心情好，免费招待裴柱现餐点，导致那两人说出这些话。

「就算不是偷拍也请删掉照片。」阖上笔记本，猫又的好心情被毁了一半，然而面色平静，在娱乐圈待过知道不能失了分寸。

「几张照片也要计较。」

「过气明星……」

两名男子强硬的要和Irene合照，惹得姜涩琪不得不叫服务生，「请制止那两位，他们发出噪音干扰到我了。」

两名女店员怯生生的上前劝导，还是阻止不了那两名刁蛮客人。

最后是出动店长才把人请走。

「不用找钱。」姜涩琪把纸钞放在餐盘上，跑出咖啡厅追上刚才偷拍的男客人。

「喔~本人真的比照片漂亮。」

「为什么退出演艺圈，可惜了那张脸。」

「手机交出来。」嘴上这么说，心里还是怕怕的。

「妳谁啊？你认识的？」

「怪人，别管他。上次……」

「把偷拍的照片删掉吧~那位不希望照片流出去。」熊㭴面对普通猿人无法施加压力。

「妳也是Irene的粉丝吧？没拍到照片就想管别人，以为我不知道妳也在店里喔。」

「为什么戴口罩。我说，她该不会也是艺人吧~」

两名男子围上来，姜涩琪灵活的跳开往小巷躲，引着两人进到没有装设监视器的死巷中。

「呼……我只是想保护她……没有要伤害你们的意思」半魂现出熊掌、圆圆的熊耳朵，释出魂现特有的大力拍昏两人夺下他们身上的手机。

「还好是指纹解锁。」

用两人的手指解开密码后删除偷拍的照片。

回到咖啡店，从玻璃窗看进去，裴柱现不在原位。

「啊~跟丢了~」

「怎么办……」

「唉呜~」

熊㭴垂头叹气之时，后方传来猫又清冷的嗓音。

「妳要尾随我多久？」


	13. Despacito - 11

我知道涩琪从我踏出家门就跟着。

「姐姐妳在玩躲猫猫吗？」

周围好奇的小孩们出卖了她。

即便她全身上下只露两只眼睛我还是认出她了。

‘要跟踪好歹换套没穿过的衣服吧~这么招摇谁认不出来。 ’

进咖啡厅时她没立刻跟上害我担心她是不是跟丢，明明不该太过在意她才对。

翻开笔记本，我喜欢悠闲的写些心情记事、画画插图，如今本子里面有二分之一和涩琪有关。

涩琪剪完浏海时拍的自拍夹在第一页。

照片旁边注解：

Bear：剪得有些短，本来不是为了可爱剪的，为了高冷剪的

Cat：很可爱

「呵呵~」浏海长长就看不到这么可爱的涩琪，好险有拍照留念。

「请给我这个、这个和这个，那位桌上的也来一份。」

熟悉的声音从左后方传来，熊㭴食量依旧惊人，看她这样我忍不住怀疑所有吃不胖的女星都是熊㭴。

‘如果吃不完要不要拿去她那桌呢~’

考量到会让她的努力白费，我还是留在这儿吧~

从玻璃反射观察她，熊吃个东西也小心翼翼。

拉下口罩用餐后两位女店员很快发现她是RV娱乐的涩琪。

「哇喔~是涩琪~原来RV娱乐的两位不熟吗？居然没坐一起……」

「退出演艺圈的Irene和刚出道的当红炸子鸡涩琪不熟才正常吧~」

你们口中的当红炸子鸡就是我女友……虽然现在看不出来。

「包成那样……是不想要人认出来吧~」

「希望走之前能要到签名。」

无愧于Girl Crush名号，小女生都为之倾倒。

旁边两位偷拍的……怎么说……对于这种状况我已习以为常。只有两人还算好的，在活跃时期连搭个捷运都会被团团包围，知足~知足~

「呃……请问妳是Irene吗？我是妳的粉丝……」腼腆害羞的店长居然是我的粉丝，签完名、拍完照意外获得免费一餐。

后来偷拍者也想找我合照。

「请两位删掉刚才偷拍的照片。」

涩琪啊~你会怎么做呢？

「我没有偷拍。」

「说什么偷拍，太过分了，我们只是很喜欢这间店的摆饰。」

被那两人缠着，结果恋人低头咀嚼松饼。

涩琪啊~松饼我回去买给妳吃，现在可不可以关注一下这里。

「就算不是偷拍也请删掉照片。」阖上笔记本，我的耐心少见的被消磨见底了。吃货熊㭴……妳什么时候才会发现……

喔喔~终于举手，期待她说些什么。

熊：「请制止那两位，他们发出噪音干扰到我了。」

我为什么要对那只熊抱有期待……

涩琪开口两位女店员立即处理，但没有果效。

我正思索着怎么平静的解决不要打扰到其他客人，店长就出来把那两位男士赶走。

「不用找钱。」扫空餐点，涩琪追了出去。

而后我也结帐到外头等涩琪回来，我知道她不放心我一人。

看到望着玻璃窗垂头丧气的熊。

「妳要尾随我多久？」

从早到晚，我都在注意她，这干扰到我个人练习操控魂现。

老实说有姜涩琪在只会提高魂现机率，对控制力尚未成熟的猫又是种压力。

「啊……怎么知道的？」

「这件外套是谁送的，忘了？」

「嗯……妳……」姜涩琪看着裴柱现姣好的面容，把她拉到脚落树荫下。

「为什么跟着我？妳现在处于上升期，公司应该有给妳排行程。」

姜涩琪支支吾吾好段时间，才坦承请假没去上班的事。

裴柱现听到她推掉工作就为了来照看自己，要求她回去工作。

「欧逆……」熊㭴依依不舍的要求离别拥抱。

「回家就能看到我。」拿这只熊没办法，猫又伸手打算稍微抱一下，怎知被熊掌用力揉进温暖的怀里。

脸颊被小熊的鼻子蹭得发红。

……

「啊~耳朵跑出来了。」

因年下的肢体接触，好不容易撑过3个小时的猫又破功。

……

「又是因为姜涩琪？」老师得知猫又魂现的原因后，发现最需对付的是熊㭴，而非猫又，裴柱现控制力不稳有95%源自姜涩琪。

「她做了哪些行为引发妳魂现？」

老师询问，导致刚恢复人形的人儿再度变成粉色猫咪。

……

——————

下午同时间的S集团舞蹈练习室。

比裴柱现控制力好上百倍的蛇之目不用担心魂现问题。

「答、答、答，星伊这段舞妳有什么想法吗？」

「……」文星伊拖着道具拐杖疲倦得靠到金容仙身上，「呼~」

没有魂现问题，但有欲望控制的问题。

耳边轻浅的呼吸声害蛇之目浑身僵硬，两手悬在空中不知该不该抱。

「好重，要休息去靠墙角，不要靠我身上。」在其他Dancer注视下金容仙扶着文星伊往后退。

「有人在妳就变得好冷淡。」

蛟悄声抱怨，委屈的靠墙坐下。

有人在就要避嫌是基本常识，「……出这么多汗，会冷吗？」忽略抱怨，金容仙把毛巾放到文星伊腿上并替她放好道具拐杖。

「呵呵~容仙xi，妳抱抱我就不冷了~」头靠到隔壁的人肩上。

「滚。」有空出言调戏看来没有大碍。

推开肩上的重量，金容仙起身继续练舞。

「答、答、答、答，这里转身后……空拍……」

无袖t恤、运动长裤，文星伊想像那靛蓝鳞片随舞蹈绽放的模样。

火辣~肯定会迷死一堆人。

啊~不能让他们看，情敌会越来越多的。

왠지 내가 너무 좋대

不知为什么

괜히 자꾸 보고 싶대

平白无故地一直在想着你

누가 봐도 썸 타는 건데

任谁看了都像在暧昧

왜 마음 주면 안 되는 건데

为何不能将你的心给我呢

担任制作人时帮金容仙出的专辑曲目循环播放，

舞蹈配上rude boy歌词性感撩人。

文星伊看得忘记收敛笑容，挑出手机连拍好几张照片珍藏。

「谢谢。」

「辛苦了~」

练到晚上7点送走Dancer们，两人安静收拾物品。

「欧逆，要一起吃晚饭吗？」蹲下拿水的人首先打破沉默。

「哦~好啊~我想吃内脏汤。」金容仙还在想真心话要怎么问比较好。

「好险妳们还没走，经纪人有事找。」

文星伊正盘算着要吃哪间，公司职员就找来说临时有事情要谈。

「11月辉人出首张数位单曲，我们对12月Moonsun小分队的计画差不多，会发一张迷你专辑，预计四首歌，其中两首是各自的solo曲。……打歌期结束后视情况决定后续是否以Moonsun小分队活动。」

「如果反响不错会持续以分队形式活动，这是当然的。」

文星伊担心的情况就是成绩不好，导致小分队解散再也没有发展的机会。

‘金容仙只把我当队友，如果连团队都不存在……两人很难再有交集，最多发歌时短暂的以制作人身分相处。

’

毫无疑问，感情会终止在这模糊地带，没有明朗的一日。

「欧逆，上次真心话大冒险的问题想好了吗？」走出门问到。

「还……」

否决的话刚到嘴边就卡住，金容仙看着文星伊少了光彩的双眼。

「我说过什么都会回答的吧~」

不管经过的公司职员怎么看，文星伊伸手挽起金容仙的粉金色发丝。

「去人少的地方再说，刚不是说要吃内脏汤……」金容仙闪避工作人员的眼神，快步往外走。

留在那里被人围观哪问得出来。

近十月底，天气转凉，正是内脏汤兴起的时刻。

两人找了间人少的店。

「星伊~汤匙~」没有多余的状声词。

「谢谢，需要面纸吗？」

平常的金容仙吃到内脏汤可不是这么平淡的反应，哼歌、发出怪声才正常。

宁静的用餐，直到剩没几口。

「现在可以说啦~妳想问的问题……有必要神秘兮兮的到人少的地方问吗？」

「嗯~好吃……妳有想过我会问什么吧~看起来一点也不担心。」

「哈哈哈~是有想过，但妳总是超出我的预期，担心也没用。」

「问题啊~嗯~最近不是变冷了吗？」

「是啊。」

「想问妳天冷时都怎么办……」

「嗯……？多盖几件棉被，我家的空调是冷暖两用，调成30度就很舒服。」

「这样啊~嗯~和我想的差不多~嗯~哈~~」

金容仙想问的问题是：妳失温时有找过其他人上床吗？

说出来全变了调。

「欧逆，这问题不符合真心话的精神，问完没有爆点啊~如果辉人在场肯定会这么说。」文星伊从刚才的问句推敲金容仙内心真正想问的问题，和ONS有关的话，不外乎是失温时和他人上床之类的。

「我问的是妳，不是辉人xi，别深究了~游戏终归是游戏。」脸皮薄的金容仙没办法在公开场合提那种露骨的问题，导致答案出来显得平凡、普通。

「欧逆担心的话要不要去我家看看，我家有很棒的空调系统，精良设计适用所有冷血动物。」文星伊吃完抽了张面纸擦嘴。

「呀~我晚上还有事情。」金容仙拿起包准备离席，脑中在为刚才的问题后悔，为什么要把大好机会丢进水沟里。

「诶？妳和别人有约喔~谁啊~说嘛~说嘛~」出了店，两人方向相同。

「啊……回去要练歌，想找时间cover几首曲子。」

「这种事情去我家也能做啊~」蛟靠近蛇之目轻松地说。

「有妳在我怎么专心。」

「容仙xi……练舞时那么多人在还不是能专心，专心跟旁人无关，赖到我身上不行喔。」

「妳不同。」

光是现在交握的手就足以激起蛇之目的私欲，想把她扑倒的想法未曾停过。

「哪里不同？」

蛟魅惑耳语，把蛇之目一步步引向深渊。

环视周围，两人处于用路人死角。

「……」

空着的那只手搭上后颈往下压，呼着热气的唇贴上唇瓣，文星伊闭上眼感受这突如其来的吻。

轻触几秒，浅尝即止。

「……就是这种程度的不同。」

月光下，金容仙上臂貌似闪过一抹蓝色。


	14. Despacito - 12

(蛟)

「…… 就是这种程度的不同。」

当她亲吻，

全身的细胞为之颤栗，我知晓我成功掳获她了，打破暧昧这层障壁。

「我可以把这当告白吗？」紧握住她的手才有实感。

「嗯，可……呜……妳喜欢我吗？啊~不用太快回答……」

她老是用问题回答问题。

「妳觉得呢？」从语气看来她是在意我的，哈哈哈，不是我自作多情。

「呀~我不知道，别问我这种奇怪问题。」蛇之目甩开手向后闪避，躲进影子里，看不清她此刻的表情。

不远处传来路人嘻笑、对话的声音，有人正往这里过来。

我们避开人声往角落站，等路人经过。

「哈啊~去我家吧~继续在这吹风我会冷死的。」双手圈住她，靠近蛇之目温暖的肩颈。

「这种天气……穿这么少……不小心在街上昏倒怎么办？」

金容仙嘟嘴叨念一点威胁力也没有，只觉得可爱。

捏捏她微肉的脸颊，好软、好好玩。

「不是有容仙xi在嘛~妳会陪我回家的~对吧~」

「嗯…咳……我又没去过，妳要带路啊~杵在这里我怎么知道去哪？快点~快点~」被她拉着向前小跑步。

「哈哈哈哈~欧逆居然不知道我家位置，都不关心我，好歹也是两个月的分队伙伴……」

「喔呀~妳又没带我去过，我有义务知道吗？」

「嗯~是女朋友的话应该要知道吧~」

「谁是妳女友？」前进的步伐顿住。

「……」不是妳还能是谁？我看着她。

她不会要告诉我刚才那个吻是友谊之吻或姐妹之吻吧~安对~

「干嘛这表情，妳没有说喜欢我啊~还以为妳考虑中……」

「我喜欢妳这件事，不用说也该知道吧~都明示这么多次了，而且会有谁考虑中还邀人回家。」

「感觉妳就会这么做啊……」

原来我在她眼里是这样的人吗？

虽然我是曾经这样带人回家过没错，那时年少轻狂啊。

「哈啊~容仙xi，撒朗嘿哟~撒朗嘿哟~请和我交往。一定要说这么直白吗？」

拉着她走进我们小区。

「妳小声点啦~太大声了。」

「呃……好，别揍……呜，交往第一天不用这么激烈，后面日子还很长呢~」

长安洞火拳打在肩上，有点疼。

「激烈？」

她大概想歪了，脸变成淡粉色，挥动的拳头幅度加大，然后一不注意脚下踩空，整个人往前扑。

「小心，有阶梯。」我圈住她的腰才免去她与地面碰撞的惨案，揽着人往电梯走。

电梯门打开后一名女子遛着狗从电梯出来。

「放手！！！」被人撞见使得容仙的脸更红了，呈现桃红色，两只小手把我推进电梯，害我撞上电梯玻璃。

喔!容仙的力气挺大的，但能不能用在正确的地方，例如：床上？

「再打，我要魂现啰！」

鳄鱼皮对上蛇牙……我相信鳄鱼皮够厚。

「好啊！不…等…那……电梯会不会过重？」

她考虑的太实际，我不知该怎么回答。

「这边。」

出了电梯，金容仙左摇右晃，像个兴奋小孩。

「欧逆，下次给妳打只备份钥匙吧~」

打开门回到熟悉的家。

「喔，钥匙，啊好……哇啊~没想到这么干净，客厅很宽敞。」她站在沙发前兴奋的摆动手臂。

打开暖气，我脱下大衣挂好，「只有我一个人，待在家很寂寞的。」

「找辉人、涩琪，来家里玩啊~」

「嗯，他们必须陪其他人……呵呵~不过我再也不寂寞了，因为有妳在啊~」

「哇啊~好油腻~~这句太油腻啦~~」

「哈哈哈~我教妳怎么用，看要唱哪几首。」握住金容仙抓着手机的手，点开萤幕用蓝芽连线电视。

「嗯？喔…喔……」

「现在和机台连线，妳播放的歌曲会直接透过音响传出来。」替她调好音响，确定她能自行操作后我回房间洗澡。

——————

(蛇之目)

经过路上的对话，我们这是正式交往了吧~

既然都邀我到她家，应该就是要做那档事吧？

唉~她模糊不清的态度让我很困扰啊~

点开歌曲列表，我不知道该选哪首歌好。

初次踏入文星伊家，太紧张了。

点下『随机播放』轻快的舞曲一首接一首。

闭上眼能听清音乐背景之外的杂音，洗澡的水声、吹头发的声音让我不自觉联想那激情刺激的夜晚。

越想越热，后背开始出汗。

等待的时间真难熬。

【喀~】期待许久的开门声。

「容~歌练完了？妳想cover这首？」

正拨放的：Justin Timberlake – SexyBack

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

「啊，嗯。」看着刚洗完澡的文星伊，口干舌燥。

「我不知道妳有这种嗜好。」

「什么嗜好？」她穿这么多干嘛？不是让我难办事吗？

「呵~妳不懂歌词还选这首歌？」

带着湿气的人贴上来，我艰难的把注意力转到歌词。

Dirty babe

You see these shackles, baby

I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

喔某，这词……

「这首歌让我想到妳魂现那天，背影是很sexy了~」

「人总有想性感的时候啊~哈哈哈~」居然是这首，要怎么和她解释。

「容~妳已经够性感了。」她拿起手机把进度条拉回开头。

「嗯？这……重播？」

「妳不是要练这首歌？我帮妳循环拨放，哦~妳的歌单和我好像。」

「嗯~是啊~」我到底在说什么……

察觉脸颊冒汗，拿起桌上笔记本扇风。

「热的话可以调低温度，啊~我拿发圈给妳。」

「我……」为什么她这么冷静。

「如果要cover这首歌……需要改编吧~刚好家里有笔电。」

文星伊抱着笔电爬上沙发，认真的点开编曲软体。

「前面这段我们可以……」

「明天进录音室……」

接着15分钟，她说着我听不懂的专有名词，把歌曲改得有模有样，我都不好意思打断她了。

「这么修改后，开头会显得比较有爆发力，能发挥妳的强项，中后段……大概要加些……才不会显得空洞。我们之后可以找辉人讨论，请她……」

我们花了2个小时，文星伊对于构想满意极了，说只要稍加修改将完美无瑕。

「容~时间有点晚了，我开车载妳回家吧~」

「……？」开什么玩笑？过夜呢？

「我知道妳想多练几首歌，但这样会伤喉咙，明天再继续好吗？」

「星伊……啊~是啊~明天还有行程……」

——————

(蛟)

洗澡时我盘算着是否留金容仙过夜……

想到她说要练歌就作罢。

容仙平常看似傻白甜，然练习时除了白不傻也不甜，整个人会投入歌曲根本没有我插手的空间。

像现在她闭上眼听歌，连我出来都不晓得。

「容~歌练完了？妳想cover这首？」

她听歌的取向我越来越清楚，性感、帅气、有个性……

总之绝对不是走清纯路线。

「啊，嗯。」金容仙睁开眼，和我对上眼后快速闪开。

大概是歌词太露骨她不好意思了。

故意调戏她几句后，搬出电脑帮忙修改歌曲。

因小分队一同活动，现已熟悉她的歌唱方式，要编排容易得多，光是想像就知道她会怎么唱，音色如何。

容仙xi在一旁认真听我说明并给予建议，没花多少时间我们就排完大致程序。

「容~时间有点晚了，我开车载妳回家吧~」

她听到这句后惊讶地睁大眼，嗯，我可以理解容为何这么惊讶，正常的练习时间应该更长，只练两小时对她来说太少，肯定不习惯。

但想到喉咙的状况，我劝她作罢。

她微微应声，拿起包跟着我到停车场。

坐上车，一路上她都在哼练习的那首歌，Justin Timberlake 的SexyBack。

她要在其他人面前跳这首歌吗？

编舞应该会走性感路线……

真危险，又有更多人要觊觎我女友了。

并非初次尝到威胁感，but……唉~还是希望她多穿几件。

小区微弱的路灯打在车顶，车内一片昏暗。

「容~到啰~」替发呆出神的金容仙解开安全带。

「嗯，谢谢妳载我回来。」

她像只兔子似的从座位上弹起，手放上门把准备开门离去。

「等等。」我差点忘记重要的事。

情敌增加，要多把握相处时间啊~

「容~以后上下班让我开车接送妳吧~省得经纪人欧逆跑来跑去。」

「这样会给妳添麻烦的。」

「女友不就是用来麻烦的吗？」

「咳……我常有深夜通告还是让经纪人欧逆载的好，妳有妳的工作，我不想造成妳的困扰。」

「深夜通告以外的时间都让我开车接送，这样可以吗？嗯……」

「好吧~但妳累的时候记得给经纪人姐姐打个电话，不要强撑着来接我。」

「见到妳就不会累了。」

「……最好是。」

她轻笑几声。

我看着她笑弯的眉眼，压住她的肩膀向后，抵在椅背上，低头覆上那柔软的唇。

「呜……」金容仙吓得忘记阖上眼，呆呆的睁大眼。

「呵呵，下次记得闭眼睛。」和街角那次不同，这次无须在意旁人能吻到满意才退开。

「是妳太突然啦！」

她的肩头再度浮现蓝色，一闪即逝。

「礼尚往来。」

金容仙，我是妳的了。


	15. Despacito - 13

被她吻了……

恍恍惚惚地回到家，失神的坐在沙发椅上。

「唉……」今夜与文星伊的对话太模糊了，从头到尾都是。

结果是在一起没错，但过程像毛线打结，没有厘清的事情太多。

明天见面会很尴尬吧~

后悔不该这么冲动行事，应该先打探蛟对ONS那件事情的看法然后深入了解她的私生活再做决定。

重种大多会有复数交往对象，若她想要开放式关系……我受得了吗？

肯定不行啊~

她说喜欢我，又是喜欢什么？性格、歌声、外表？

一概不知……

交往关系建立在这么薄弱的基础没问题吗？

在过去的关系中，我都能很好的掌控全局，唯独文星伊……唉~和想像中的情况不同。

金容仙觉得两人的关系还不足以担负「女友」二字的重量。

想来连她生日几号都不知道。

还需用手机点开网页查询女友的生日，蠢毙了！

「12月22日、身高……」

「原来以前是肉肉的体质啊~」

先上床、后认识，交往后才开始了解对方，顺序根本错误。

把文星伊的基本资料截图保存后顺手翻了文星伊出席活动的新闻等资讯，「喔某~她居然有粉丝团，人数还不少……CP粉丝团又是什么……」

点进日月CP的介绍文章，纷丝们从合照、直播影片撷取各种气氛奇怪的画面，照片上刻意放大的肢体接触看得蛇之目不太习惯。

「这都什么啊~伊桑黑~」

被他人放在聚光灯底下检视……那感受很诡异。

精华帖有从两人初次直播至今的纪录及各种细节解说。

情侣装、情侣鞋、、、

「亏他们想得出来……」看完两则分析不得不佩服粉丝们的脑洞。

滑到一张18+同人图，

粉金色长发的人被深棕色长发的女人压着……

金容仙吓得把手机萤幕按黑。

「啊~没道理我是受！文星伊才受！你们都被她的外表蒙蔽了~」

喝水平复情绪后，亮起萤幕，画面停留在刚才的图，金小朋友不满的于底下留言。

同样的，刚回到家的文星伊也正浏览网页，点开粉丝群看看最近热门的话题。

‘请大家帮忙投票，本年度最佳cp非日月莫属啊~’

‘预告:日月要上真人实境节目！ ’

‘国外画手转载，勿二改’

‘高举容攻大旗’

‘终于有人说出我的心底话，哈哈哈’

‘我站互攻啦~~’

‘看这几张图你还敢提容攻吗？ ’

文星伊在留言中看到陌生言论，一致站文星伊攻的cp粉丝群赫然出现不同的风向。

被顶到最上方的热帖冒出攻受之争，起因来自一陌生帐号的留言。

「仙阳，嗯~没见过的帐号。」

没花太多心思在这上面，继续看其他讯息。

「听妳哥的话认真准备研究所考试，见面……等考完再说。」

「新歌预告那身服装是安惠真设计的？」

回覆YooA、辉人后翻阅过去收藏的照片，文星伊愉快的把桌布换成金容仙。

不用怕被问了，交往中光明正大，哈哈~

缩进棉被里，微笑着进入梦乡。

——————

上午五点10分。

天空晴朗无云，抬头整片浅蓝看着颇舒适。

守卫穿着制服于铁栏外抽烟，顾及门口出入的群众而刻意保持距离，免得烟味染上住户们。

站在小区外等文星伊的金容仙带着口罩对着路边车辆的玻璃，两眼因过少的睡眠呈现呆滞。

「嘿~没睡饱？」文星伊下车，伸手揉乱金容仙那头粉金色发丝。

「嗯~是很困~呼呜~」

蛇之目被拎上车后，在副驾驶座上浅眠，车辆的晃动配上微弱歌曲声和过往经纪人的唠叨形成对比。

车开进地下室。

「星伊呐~」

「嗯？」停好车，维持发动状态。

「昨…昨天啊~有些事想问妳。」

「嗯，说吧~离化妆时间还有半小时。」文星伊调低椅背舒适的靠着休息，早晨接送太兴奋导致没睡好。

「我啊~出身比较保守的家庭。」

「欧逆，说话这么小声很不像妳，今天开口怎有气无力的，会不会是身体不舒服？」

「喔喔~这样才不会被别人听去，毕竟有些事情不能让我姐知道，嗯，还有昨天晚上我们应该是交往了？」

「颂乐xi，不是应该，是确定交往喔~」

「啊~妳說得对，但我总觉得不够认识妳……还没摸透彼此就交往是不是太草率？具体喜欢妳什么？我们真的合适吗？总会想这些想到烦心。还有艺人恋情不能曝光种种问题，想来我们交往太不实际了。妳也不清楚我对于情感的要求有多严苛……」金容仙将歌曲音量调大，缓和僵硬的气氛。

「容~妳到底想说什么？」

蛟发现这位蛇之目于情感上特别喜欢闪烁其词。

「啊~就是……想反悔还来得及。先说，和我交往很麻烦喔~妳知道我姐……」

「嗯，知道啊~容熙欧逆管很严嘛~经纪人和我说过。虽说犬神人比较死板，但对伴侣忠诚这点我挺喜欢的……相对的妳也专属我啊~挺好~」

昨天交往，今天叫女友考虑分手，这事大概就金容仙做得出来。

「啊~但是我们还不够熟……」

不够熟？

蛟恼火的把手放上蛇之目大腿，「都上过床了，您还想怎样？」

本不想太早提起这事，怕双方尴尬或是让对方误会只是因为想上床才交往。

「不是那种熟啦！是其他方面……生日、喜好等，像我昨天才知道妳住哪，妳又了解我多少呢？会不会交往的太匆促……」

「呵呵~了解多少？金容仙，艺名颂乐，绰号很多，有涌多妮、傻白甜、Yeba……生日2/21，喜欢吃炒年糕、内脏汤……蛇之目重种，魂现是靛蓝蛇，半魂现时身上浮现优美蓝色鳞片。」

文星伊讲了快三分钟。

金容仙张大嘴不敢置信，「呀~妳这变态，魂现不要说出来！」直到提及魂现才出声打断。

「满意？」蛟微笑着凑到蛇之目耳边。

「……」

【砰、砰、砰】

正要回答，玻璃窗传来拍打声。

经纪人脸色铁青的站在车外。

「喔~时间到了呢~」文星伊收起笑容，熄火推开车门。

「打给妳们几通自己数数，地下室收不到讯号，这就算了。刚才妳们……唉~在公开场合要小心，怕有狗仔偷拍，组合才刚成立多注意肢体接触，界线不要太宽松。」

两人认份听着，等经纪人冷静。

「星伊xi，请和颂乐xi保持适当距离，太过招摇我无法对老板交代，妳们私底下偷来倒是没关系。」

互看几眼，晓得现在解释只会越描越黑，不如淡定应对。

——————

化妆时间，趁彩妆师去厕所，金容仙上前搭话。

「吼~是谁泄漏个资给妳的，我要找她算帐。」

「那妳要找的人可多了，容仙xi。」文星伊对着镜面里的人儿挤眉弄眼。

「不公平，只剩妳有神秘感……」

蛇之目想到蛟摸清自己底细就羞愧、不甘，休息时间都在看官网、粉丝团的介绍，不服输的性格磨死彼此。

一连数日，

文星伊都要怀疑和金容仙谈恋爱的是手机，自己只是司机兼同事。

「人在眼前，妳直接问我不就好。」下保母车，文星伊终于受不了抽走金容仙手机。

「哇啊~还我~」

粉丝们被金容仙的大嗓门吸引过来，站姐们扛着大炮走在最前排。

「还妳可以，亲我一下。」金容仙从告白那天开始就没主动亲过文星伊，文星伊很无奈。

「我不要，是妳抢我东西，为什么我还要亲妳？再说这里超多摄像机！」

「不要就算了，手机归我，哇哈哈。」女友百忙之中的空闲全被手机占据，蛟有些吃醋，虽是查有关自身的事情还是有点不爽。

「妳是哪根筋不对，还我啦~」蛇之目伸手要拿，奈何身高矮了几公分只有被蛟耍着玩的份。

抓捕猎物般，等目标靠近，文星伊伸手把金容仙揽进怀里，「抓到了~」

蹲在数公尺外的粉丝们骚动起来，快门声不绝于耳。

「放手！」蛇之目猛力推向蛟的肩膀，脱离怀抱。

蛟握着的手机掉到地上发出清脆响声，随之是蛇之目一连串的my phone哀号。

「my phone~my phone~」

「哈哈哈哈~没事，拍掉灰尘，还能用的，妳看~」

「my phone~刚换新的啊~要摔…旧的给妳摔啊！」

「呵呵~是妳叫我放手的喔，健忘的容仙xi。」

「#@%$&%#」

适得其反，金容仙赌气连三天不跟文星伊说话，接送也改由慧琳欧逆。

「你们什么时候要和好？」

「我们没有吵架。」

睁眼说瞎话……

明眼人都看得出来妳们之间闹别扭。

文星伊滑开cp粉丝团，果不其然有人发现她俩吵架。

‘急报:保母车抢手机事件最新状况’

‘至今仍无和好迹象’

‘我大日月啊~’

‘他们吵架超明显。 ’

‘什么时候和好，想念甜甜的日月。 ’

「唉~我也想和好啊~但她看到我就闪……怎么办。」文星伊抚着桌布照片叹气。

吵到第四天，金容仙终于和文星伊沟通。

‘慧琳欧逆让我通知妳，明后天拍摄真人实境节目，整理好行李通知她，她会帮忙搬到临时宿舍。 ’

冷漠的讯息一则。

「拍摄期间，妳也要这样对我吗？」

对着萤幕喃喃自语，文星伊动摇了，想着是不是终止出演比较好。


	16. Despacito - 14

隔天就要拍摄，初上实境节目突然取消恐会给人耍大排的印象，还有违约金的问题，利弊权衡下文星伊决定出演。

「浴室有一台摄像，装在洗手台旁边，不想被拍的话可以关机。」

经纪人接过无线迷你麦克风放到两人手中。

「记得全程配戴，必要时才取下。」

「睡觉也是？」

「啊~睡眠时间可以拿掉。」

准备就绪，柳PD命助理把时程表张贴在墙上，具体的任务卡藏在房内各个角落由参加者找寻。

「首先要拍两人到来的场景，我们在门口、电梯口都装好摄影机了，收到指示后拖着行李箱上楼即可。」

文星伊、金容仙拖着行李箱对镜头微笑。

「太官方，自然点不要看镜头~」

重复四次，才完成入场拍摄。

进入宿舍，两人在摄影机前开启假笑模式，对着早已看过的场景故作惊讶。

「在屋内各处放有信封，请完成任务，完成后可以获得相应的积分用以兑换物品。」金容仙念出时程表上的红字。

「信封？」文星伊探头到电视机后方，捞出一灰色信封。

「把所有信封找到再决定要做哪个任务吧~」

蛇之目想避开所有要亲密接触的工作。

此时手机震动，收到节目组指示，发现一个信封就要先完成该任务，除非任务失败否则不能拆下一个信封。

「哈哈，就知道没这么简单。」文星伊也收到同样的讯息。

拆开灰色信封，任务卡上写着：

（观看15分钟搞笑节目，全程不可以笑，两人都达成可获积分200点）

「欧腻，这妳肯定做不了。」

「……谁说的，总要试试！也许节目不好笑啊~」

按下Play 键，不到3分钟金容仙破功。

文星伊也忍得很痛苦，不是被节目逗笑，是因身旁那位憋笑的表情太好玩而笑出来。

「妳也笑了，所以不算我失误。」傲娇的蛇之目把灰色信封丢进回收筒。

「我是因为妳才笑的~」蛟倾身靠近。

蛇之目以为蛟要拥抱，身体僵硬的向后退，结果那只手绕过腰侧从回收筒旁边抽出黄色信封。

拆开黄色信封，任务卡上写着：

（过去的浪漫，回收再利用，请从任务卡中选三个姿势自拍，须角色互换，可获积分300点。）

「这……依桑黑~不行~」

「欧腻，六张都是我们以前拍过的，哪里依桑黑？能赚300点喔~」节目组所谓过去的浪漫，就是从两人的杂志照片、活动影像找出气氛暧昧的姿势，期望她们重现。

在文星伊劝说下，金容仙妥协勉强选出三个可接受的。

1\. 十指紧扣

「1、2、3」

两人完成十指紧扣照片后，手迅速放开。

这让文星伊想到当初拍摄杂志照时拍完立刻挣脱金容仙的自己。

2\. 壁咚

「难得是妳咚我。」因为角色互换，被壁咚的反倒比较高。

「有意见吗？」

「呵~没有。」看着垫脚尖的可爱蛇之目，蛟贴心的弯曲膝盖，制造身高差以符合照片。

3\. 背后拥抱

环在肩上的手臂纯粹圈着没有拥抱那种力道，文星伊感觉得出来金容仙有多不想拍，但她仍敬业的完成。

「哇哈~赚到300点了，耶~星……嗯……我们继续下个任务吧~」

如果蛟透过相机确认身后那人的表情，会发现蛇之目眼神充满留恋。

——————

依行程表，10点后是外出任务，要拆节目组预备的条纹信封。

蓝白条纹信封内任务卡：

（请穿着对方指定的服装上街购物，采买清单如下……完成可获积分500点。ps.衣柜有准备好的服饰）

急性子的金容仙咚咚咚跑回房，文星伊跟在后方看着她打开衣柜。

「啊~这是……」置入性行销，变相替品牌打广告啊~

同厂牌服饰干净整齐的悬挂在衣架上，有些甚至没拆吊牌。

「喔某~这么多啊~均符合我们的身型吗？」

「任务时间只有2小时，欧逆不能像平常拖拖拉拉喔~」文星伊见过金容仙选外出服……超没效率，1小时还无法配好一套。

「哼~要不要比比看谁比较快挑完？输的负责提购物袋。」

「好啊~」

蛇之目未经考量挑起蛟的好胜心。

为了获胜蛟随便抓，看顺眼就配到一块儿，花不到30秒就挑完。

「耶~我赢了，哈哈哈哈，我先放好的~容仙xi要负责提购物袋~喔耶~」

「不能因为是我穿的就乱选啊！」

「妳只有要求速度~愿赌服输喔~另外，没有乱选，这些是我真的想看妳穿的。」

「……」帽t、运动裤，好普通。

金容仙面对皮皮星无可奈何。

反正都输了也不急着挑。

想到11月天气寒冷，单薄、过短的服装全部out，衬衫、背心、牛仔裤、大衣、毛袜、棒球帽。

忘记正在吵架，习惯性的拿起衣服在文星伊身前比划。

「哈啊~不好，这也不好。」

认真选衣服的金容仙想法全写在脸上，好或不好看表情就知道。

10分钟后。

「好啦~这样应该够……」怕蛟失温，以保暖为目的搭配。

在挑选时间差异下，两人的穿着有着天壤之别。

「噗~你们两个怎么……」经纪人欧逆在保母车旁等待，看到两人的穿着笑出声来。

节目制作组的人看到也觉得好笑。

一个穿得像杂志模特，一个像路人。

文星伊正式的穿着走在街上格外引人注目，要不是戴着棒球帽肯定早被认出，金容仙倒是很安全，成功隐身在人群中。

走过大型超商、五金行、炒年糕摊贩……

随时间过去任务卡上画了数条删除线。

「还差什么？」问身旁正咀嚼炒年糕的金容仙。

「唔~纸…纸胶带。」从清单上看不出节目组的意图。

「赶快买完回去吧~」光是提防周围的民众就耗尽文星伊精力。

「唷~妳帮我提袋子我就考虑。」

「……」蛟勾住蛇之目挂着塑胶袋的手。

「是提袋子不是勾手。」

「我在’帮’妳提啊~欧逆~」刻意加重’帮’字，

「帮倒忙……」把剩下的炒年糕塞入口中，摆脱那只鳄鱼爪。

买完纸胶带，文星伊接过沉重的袋子。

「赌注只到任务完成前，买完换我拿~」

金容仙搞不懂她在想什么，前面赌赢高兴得上天现在又反常帮忙。

——————

累积的点数换到炒年糕、午餐、晚餐，总结当日结束还剩200点。

「不用等我。」蛟对正在吹头发的蛇之目说，接着踏入浴室。

冷战中的两人虽是出于节目交谈，但一日中频繁对话、肢体接触，刚硬的心难免软化。

夜晚，躺上双人床，先洗好澡的金容仙背对着文星伊那侧。

除酒吧那次，他们没有睡过同张床，这次是应节目要求不得不一起睡。

「今天做了好多事。」

金容仙想在文星伊洗好前入眠，以免想入非非。

花半小时没睡成，闭眼假寐。

看着背对着的蛇之目，蛟不发一语的躺进被窝，「晚安~」

等到身后没有动静金容仙方睁开眼，听着后方平缓的呼吸声，转身面对那人。

「晚安~」

说完话又转回去。

闭上眼，思绪纷杂。

‘喔~她的睡颜毫无防备，真是危险。 ’

‘卸妆后浅浅的眉眼好可爱啊~’

‘嘴唇看起来很软……’

糟糕的念头让金容仙兴奋的睡不着。

半夜。

不知文星伊脆弱的体温调节机制，节目组没开暖气，深夜寒气窜进棉被冻得蛟瑟瑟发抖。

「呼~」好冷……

唉~冷死了~

蛟缩起身体靠近唯一的热源。

「呀！还在拍摄呢~」后背包覆上来的触感令蛇之目心惊，麦克风摘下不代表摄影机关闭啊。

「嗯。」好像失温了，无法移开身体，不对，容仙怎么还醒着！

「借…借我抱一下。」蛟唇齿颤抖着吐出字句，冰冻的双脚贴上那温暖的大腿。

「有枕头可以抱啊！呃…」

「好温暖~」蛟发凉的手钻进睡衣贴上蛇之目柔韧的腰身，暖流源源不绝。

「……失温了？」蛇之目注意到腰间不寻常的低温。

「大概。」蛟恨不得把蛇之目扒光，与底下火热贴合，求她暖和冻着的身体。

然理智告诉自己有摄影机在拍，才没做出撕扯睡衣等鲁莽行为。

蛇之目艰难的转身，「干嘛不早说啊~就叫妳多穿……」碎念中饱含关切，压下被蛟乱摸索挑起的欲望抱住身旁的人。

「还会冷吗？」金容仙搓热双手圈住文星伊。

「冷的话，妳要怎么办？」被容关心的感觉真好。

「嘿~别吓我，妳不会有事的，对吧！」

「呵呵~暂时……看妳今晚的表现，绝不能放手喔~」头靠在金容仙胸口，文星伊愉快的笑出声。

「好。」

简洁回应后，拥抱的手收得更紧。

「咳~容仙xi……之前的事应该消气了吧？」

随着温暖……困意袭来，文星伊觉得这是说开的好机会。

「……」

「不吭声？这几天我都单独吃饭、独自上班超无聊的~」

蛟冰凉的体温让蛇之目卸下心防，「妳不也没来找我嘛~」

「容仙xi躲那么勤，我想找也找不着。」

「妳是不会发讯息啊~」

「第一次和妳吵架，觉得当面说开比较好。」

「……我没生气。」

「诶？」

「只是稍微教训妳，看妳以后还敢不敢抢我手机~」

「……居然为手机和我冷战这么久，幼稚。」

「抢我手机的妳才幼稚，文初丁。」

「呵呵那妳就是金初丁。」

「再说，就自己睡喔。」

「失温的话，容仙xi要负责吗？我不介意再和妳上一次床。」

「呀~闭嘴！快睡！」

原来失温是有好处的。

初次，文星伊感谢这生来残缺的体温调节系统。


	17. Despacito - 15

节目尺度不断加大，到三日，文星伊不免猜想节目组中有日月cp支持者。

两条长约1.5公尺的布条，一条连结文星伊的左手与金容仙的右手，一条连结文星伊的左脚与金容仙的右脚。节目组要求她们整日不能解开。

「欧逆，鸡蛋。」左手被绳索牵制，不好打开冰箱。

「好~鸡蛋~要几颗呢~~~」因做饭雀跃的金容仙激动地跳舞。

「两颗。」

「先端去餐桌，这里太多杂物……」蛟忘记左手、左脚和蛇之目绑在一起，拿着锅铲被股强力拖行向后。

「嘟噜~嘟嘟噜~」哼着小调，蛇之目移动步伐才意识到右脚、右手卡卡的。

「等煮完这道菜，再拿过去。」

为进食方便，金容仙和文星伊肩并肩用餐，连去厕所也一起。

好在是最后一天，拍摄只到晚上9点，不用担心洗澡的问题。

两人因为绳索闹出各种笑话，捆住、打结、绊倒。

「星~绳子是不是变短啦~」

「飘里~喔呀~」

肢体不协调的金容仙靠着敏捷的文星伊才顺利度过这日。

录制结束，累得要魂现的两人回金容仙家休息。

「没失温，黏着我做啥？」洗完澡趟上床，蛇之目软声说道，她困得无法推开蛟。

「妳家没装空调，等我失温就来不及了~」文星伊算准情况决定回的金容仙家，延续节目时突飞猛进的感情。

「啊~体质……应该让经纪人欧腻载妳回家的……嗯，过来。」

「呵呵~」

金容仙发觉怀里的人不安分的动来动来动去，「满意了就快点睡。」

「容~这里没有摄影机，可以……」

「不行。」

「喔，我还没说完耶~」蛟抚上蛇之目脸庞，手伸进嘴敲着蛇之目门牙，「叮~叮~叮~有人在家吗？」

「……」好累，不该带文星伊回家的，看得到却没力气吃……有够痛苦。

「嘿嘿~好软~」

金容仙极力忽视那只按压下巴的手，想着放假时一定不让文星伊好过。

——————

实境节目True拨出后，日月cp声势看涨，一举跃上当年度同性情侣榜第一，日月成为热搜关键字，各种通告找上她们。

行程满档，两人几乎没有私人时间。

「访谈会后有广告录制，星伊xi歌曲录制延至下周。」经纪人看着后座靠在金容仙肩上的文星伊。

访谈会上。

「星伊欧逆~好久没开直播，什么时候和颂乐欧逆开直播呢？」

「粉丝团准备的礼物，希望两位喜欢。」礼物成双成对。

「超期待12月的新歌，会持续应援的~日月fighting~」

与粉丝们热情互动后，要做的事情更多了……

金容仙听到数十位粉丝希望直播，晚上刻意跑到文星伊家。

「欧逆怎么会来？」

「开直播啊~」

「啊~直播、直播，我听到耳朵快长茧了。」

拿出粉丝送的情侣帽戴上，开直播，没多久爱心数猛飙。

‘这是星伊欧逆家吗？ (问号脸)’

‘颂乐该不会要在星家过夜吧~~(灿笑)’

‘这时间点直播……’

‘两位好配~’

‘来啦~终于~(痛哭流涕)’

金容仙想读留言，但能念出来的没几条，只好和文星伊闲聊。

「星伊xi，独自在家时都做些什么呢？」

「嗯？写歌、找朋友玩，欧逆不是都知道吗？」

粉丝留言:

‘请文星星多说几句，找朋友是找谁啊~’

‘只有写歌、找朋友玩吗？没和妳姐约会？我才不信。 ’

‘哦~颂乐欧逆都知道~然而我们不知道，优秀。 ’

‘你们俩私下也待一块儿吧~’

「唔~粉丝们不知道啊~哈哈~」看着越来越依桑黑的留言，小眼睛不安的左右转动，避开镜头干笑。

瞎聊几句，然后……

「颂乐xi，我们读一下留言吧~~大家有没有想知道的？」

留言因文星伊这句话快速替换。

……花了约2分钟才找到适合的问题。

「好奇颂乐xi的身高。」

「160.5」

「哦~160.5吗？」

「内~」

「非常娇小呢~」

「……非常抱歉。」是嫌我当攻太矮吗？容仙心想。

「呵呵~」

「泪。下一题，星呀，喜欢美甲吗？」

「不喜欢。」

「她说不喜欢。」

「我原本就不太管理…我们其实…我们两个本来就不太做指甲管理，喜欢剪得很干净。」

「没错。」

讲到指甲有种被挖坑的感觉，不过星伊指甲剪短能干嘛？她不是受吗？

因脑内浮出的邪恶念头，金容仙无法直视文星伊的手。

「记得准时收看播出中的True，掰掰~早点休息喔~」

「掰掰~晚安~」

直播结束后蛇之目脑袋还残留触碰的欲望。

关掉手机，两人挤在沙发上说话。

「新歌有跟上进度？」

「容~现在不要谈工作的事啦~」

「那……还能谈什么？」

「谈恋爱~」温热气息打在脸庞，文星伊看着近在眼前的红唇，冲动的亲上去。

「唔……」蛇之目按住蛟，加深这个吻。

舌头缠绕、轻扫腔壁直到喘不过气。

「呼~」

「容……」

比先前更绵长的第二个吻使原先坐着的两人变成躺卧。蛇之目压抑许久的私欲倾泻而出，两只手探进衣服下摆揉捏。

「哈啊~」

「等等，我今天不方便。」蛟挣扎着不让蛇之目脱上衣。

「……？」

女人总有那么几天不方便……

为什么偏是今晚？

「换我服务妳倒是没问题。」蛟笑着露出剪短、干净的指甲。

「呃……回房躺着我给妳泡黑糖姜茶。」蛇之目尴尬地起身。

「喔~好~需要我帮妳吗？」

「不用！」

金容仙郁闷死了，打开密封罐边泡茶边叹气，「唉~」好时机就这样没了……

泡好茶，到文星伊房内替她整好棉被后独自散步回家。

——————

路灯昏黄，冬夜寒风吹得金容仙将双手插进口袋。

「到冬天了呢……似乎该买台暖炉。」

低语着走进无人的小径，突然后方多了个脚步声，沙、沙，鞋底与柏油路面摩擦。

声音不明显但蛇之目特有的热感应能力让金容仙警觉到自己被跟踪，转弯后随即闪进另一条巷弄，快步走进超商。

是狗仔吗？或是私生饭？

啊~好烦。

没看到跟踪者的脸，在超商耗十几分钟后金容仙才起身返家。

回到家和女友报备时，对方问到怎么花这么久时间，金容仙简述去了趟超商，没有多说被跟踪的事情怕文星伊担心。

——————

除接踵而来的通告，文星伊还需写歌，利用空闲时间赶出词、曲，空闲时间当然包含假日。

「12月出迷你专辑，还差两首。欧逆~明天我想去妳家。」

「不行，明天要去健身房。」

「那我也要去。」

「妳不是在写歌？」

「我可以在旁边写啊~健身房有休息区吧~」

「健身房冷气都开很强……且占着休息区会给别人带来困扰。」

「那……晚上我要去妳家~」

「文星伊，先把该做的事做完再和我提这些，经纪人欧逆催很多次了。」看得到、吃不到很心塞，所以金容仙少有的拒绝文星伊来访。

白天上班无法避免的会碰面，与蛟肢体碰触考验着蛇之目的理智。

「欧逆，今天还是不能去妳家吗？」

「歌写完了？」

「啊，嗯，顺便拿歌词给妳。」

「用寄的，妳别过来。」

接连几日被拒，文星伊大概猜到金容仙拒绝的理由。

等’不方便时期’结束，干脆不问直接跑去容仙住的小区。

「容~我在妳家楼下，好冷喔~」

「让守卫大叔给妳开门啊！别站在大马路吹风……我进电梯先挂啦~」

金容仙匆匆抱起外套走出家门，在电梯里想着怎么教训不听话的女友。

走出电梯，远远就看到戴着白色棒球帽的文星伊。

「嘿嘿~炒年糕~」

见到蛟比ya的瞬间蛇之目想好的话一句也吐不出来，「守卫先生，以后请直接放她进来。」

「好的。」守卫看着包成雪人的文星伊，又看看只穿一件薄外衣的金容仙，这位住户真奇怪啊~拎着外套下来不自己穿，反倒给包得紧紧的人儿？

——————

进家门后。

「妳生气了？」

「没有。」

「那干嘛皱着眉头？」

「我饿了，心情不好。」饿有两种意涵。

「喔齁~就知道妳想吃炒年糕，趁热吃吧~是我排队买的喔~」

「好、好。呀~我还来不及买暖炉，妳别全脱啊！」

看着文星伊脱外套，金容仙又帮她一件件穿回去。

「不是有妳在嘛~~说全脱太夸张了，也就3件外套。」

「女孩子那个来时最忌讳着凉，我是为妳好。」

「穿这么多很难行动耶~话说我的经期结束啰~」蛟顺势抱住帮自己穿外套的蛇之目，贴在那人耳边轻声说话。

「……」

「欧逆~」

「……」

「我们容仙xi~」蛟含住蛇之目发热的耳朵，舌头舔拭着耳廓。

「啊~别舔我，很痒啦！」金容仙满脸通红，推开靠在肩上乱来的文星伊。

「哈哈哈，妳脸好红喔~啊哈~我先去洗澡啰~浴室借用。」

扫过锁骨的手指迫使金容仙向后退。

蛇之目看着穿着保守的人脱去层层外衣……心底发痒。

天使曰：吃炒年糕。

恶魔曰：吃文星伊。

蛇之目：「我两个都要。」


	18. Despacito - 16.H

洗好澡出来，盘内的炒年糕已被扫空。

「居然没留给我……」文星伊不满的看着只剩红色汁液的碗盘。

「留了，妳也没时间吃。」

即便吃光炒年糕金容仙还是很饿，心理上的饿。

「谁说没时间……」

「嘿嘿，星~相信我。」金容仙掰过文星伊的脸强硬接吻，霸道的舌头扫过唇瓣钻进口腔，与内里的小舌搅和，侵略城池。

一时室内寂静只剩激烈拥吻发出的些许水声。

「呼~呼~」

松口，蛇之目听着耳边微弱的喘息，两手钻进睡衣搓揉蛟胸前浑圆，俏丽双峰同先前滑如凝脂，揉起来手感极佳。

「呼~哈……」

蛇之目等到蛟喘息趋于平缓，才将睡衣往上推露出底下挺立的乳尖。

没有预兆的……捏住凸起小幅度转动。

「呃…轻点……」

「好。」右手放开，改由嘴巴含住，牙齿轻咬。

胸口吸允、啃噬的感觉让文星伊脚下一软，不得不抱着金容仙后颈免得滑落。

「哈啊~」居然咬那种地方，让不让人活啊~

从攻方持续往受方迈进，这过程不是普通的辛苦，要接受许多过去认为不可能承受的羞耻触碰、姿势。

乳房外围被咬出红色牙印，乳尖留下淫迷的水渍。

金容仙左手抱住软若无骨的文星伊，嘴上没停，移到另一侧继续留下印记。

右手不忘挑开文星伊睡裤……

察觉里头什么也没穿，手指满意的贴着人鱼线往下在三角地带游走。

「呃……」突如其来的进攻令人措手不及。

文星伊被挑逗的快支撑不住，近一半重量压在金容仙身上，「哈……去卧室，不要在这里……」

「害羞了？」

除了害羞另有原因，刚洗完澡的温热躯体暴露在寒气中，逐渐发冷。蛟冻得缩起双臂想与蛇之目全然贴合。

蛇之目关掉电灯后揽着蛟往卧室走，蛟被抱上柔软的床垫，厚重棉被覆盖上来。

「我就说没时间让妳吃吧~」抓起发圈，挽起粉金色头发俐落绑起。金容仙背对着床褪下睡袍，那身体曲线让文星伊想起她半魂现鳞片时的模样，充满优美、禁欲感。

「好美……」蛟看着蛇之目裸体心跳加快，可欣赏归欣赏，只剩一条睡裤不足以御寒，厚棉被没事先暖过、带股寒气直贴着肌肤，体温流失，「喔…冷~」睁眼可怜的搓着手脚。

「真的要买暖炉了。」从热感应来看蛟的温度比普通人低上3.4度。

蛇之目转身翻开棉被赤裸靠近床上哆嗦的蛟。

「快点……」

「别急~」对上迫不及待的蛟，双手抓住她腰间的睡裤往下，脱去最后一层妨碍。

抛开睡裤，光滑洁白的小腿随即贴上。

「好冷~呜……」

抱着金容仙，文星伊身上的鸡皮疙瘩才有所减少，渴望温暖的本能操纵她的四肢，胸贴胸、腿贴腿不愿放开。

「妳这样我很难动。」

几丝没绑好的粉金色头发散落，蛇之目伸手压制禁锢自己的蛟，把她的双手按在枕头上方。 「乖~没事，很快就不冷了。」柔声安慰后左手控制文星伊双臂，空出的右手钻到私处爱抚。

「嗯……哼嗯~」

手指探入缝隙沿着缝隙上下滑动，连带磨到外部小核。

「啊~啊嗯~」被按住的双手因快感扭动，双脚被顶开、曲起呈现M 字，脆弱向进攻者敞开，毫无保留。

只有金容仙能让文星伊甘愿被压。

「嗯……嗯…嗯…」

好热、好棒。

没有说出口的愉悦全透过肉体颤抖表达。

金容仙在上方欣赏文星伊动情的模样，手指摸索她最舒服的位置来回滑动，直到爱液流出。 「可以吗？」从手心传来的湿润代表身下的人已准备好。

「嗯……进来。」

前戏足够让蛟很想要有东西插入填补空虚，手无法动只能点头、摆动腰肢。

「星~放松。」

语毕蛇之目两根手指插入，指尖缓慢推到底。

「呜……」不同于初夜般撕裂，这次是温柔而体贴的触碰。

「要动啰~」

蛇之目按压肉壁，寻找内壁上的敏感点。

「嗯~嗯~嗯呜……」

「哼……哼嗯~啊~呃……」

手指在体内搅动勾起一波波狂潮，文星伊没料到她这么厉害……能快速找到让人兴奋的点。

呜……再碰就要去了……

「慢点~嗯……呃…」

「啊~啊~啊嗯~」腿间舒服的不能自己，连连呻吟出声，被进入着害羞的躲避上方那炙热眼神。

「啊~嗯…嗯…」

「看着我，叫我的名字~」蛇之目故意朝敏感施力。

「哈啊~啊~」蛟羞得脸颊发烫。

【噗滋——噗滋】

花心泛出水声挑动侵入者与被侵入者的神经。

「容~嗯……嗯…嗯…容~」手指长驱直入，酥麻感窜到脚底，脚趾愉悦卷曲。

高潮舒服得文星伊想哭。

察觉手指被收缩的甬道咬紧吸允，金容仙满足的亲吻身下的人，在热液溢出时转动手指企图听到更多娇吟。

「啊~啊~啊嗯……哼……」

「好可爱。」

金容仙的手指还停留在里面，文星伊语带哭腔的求她出来，「容~不要了~求妳……嗯~」

「才刚开始，就不行了？」

「真的不行，出来~」被插得欲仙欲死，泪水从眼角滑下。

「呼~呜……」

蛟柔弱喘息的模样令蛇之目爱怜，退出沾满蜜液的手指当着蛟的面放入口中品尝。

「嗯……」

【噗滋、咕、呜~】

吸允声让蛟快要烧起来。

「好色~」

「妳不喜欢吗？」

「喜欢。」文星伊握住金容仙的手软软的亲吻她手背，嗅到潮湿爱液的味道。

「嗯~还有更舒服的。」

…………

「别这样，很脏。」

看着蛇之目往后退灿笑着用毛巾擦干手指，脑袋埋进腿间，蛟猜到她要做什么，抵死不从，伸手隔开那准备入侵的舌头。

「星~拿开~」舌头舔上阻隔的手。

「不行！用手就好。」至少给我点时间做心理预备！蛟在内心狂吼。

「只用手，妳想试试整晚不睡吗？」

金容仙不笑时很恐怖、很严肃、很不甜，以她认真专注、说到做到的个性，不排除做整晚的可能性。

「我想睡……」没胆正面硬杠，防护军被逼着撤退。

入侵者来袭。

「呃…」

「哈啊~」

私处被含住，软舌钻入小穴。

「哦……嗯~嗯~嗯~嗯哼~」原来口交这么舒服。

像躺在棉花糖云朵，甜而绵密……然碰到水就坍塌。

「啊嗯~」

思绪逐步塌陷，沉浸底下热情的抚慰。

「嗯、嗯、嗯……」

感受花瓣被拨开，舌尖退出抵着小珍珠摩擦。

「啊~啊嗯~」

先是打圈、后附着吸允，快速舔弄使腰部抽搐……迎来阴蒂高潮。

「嗯……容仙~」花蜜流出被那人纳入口中。

「再一次。」

「不……嗯……」见蛇之目嘴唇泛着水光，蛟把脸埋进枕头不敢看，用舌头比用手指还快到这事冲击着蛟的小脑袋。

「刚才太快到了，我算算不到30秒耶~至少要撑过2分钟啊~」

「是妳太粗鲁。」转头以违心之言抗议。

「用舌头还嫌粗鲁，那我换手指温柔地来一次。」

手指插入，龟速前进。

「呃……突然……」

「够温柔了吧~嗯？说话啊~」

「容…仙xi，下…下次换我……嗯…换我压妳。」

「先打赢我吧~文星xi~」恶意加重力道的手指勾起。

「嗯……嗯……」

「容…妳……」

这么勾三下后，动作又慢得与没动差不多，文星伊气得想骂人，「妳别玩了！快点……」

「嘿嘿~刚其实是太舒服才那么快到吧~我的舌头很好的。」蛇之目微笑着加速，不忘记调侃抱怨粗鲁的蛟。

「哦~嗯……嗯……」

「嗯，嗯啊……呜……」

顶到快高潮之际骤然减速，就像食物放进嘴却不能嚼，难受得紧。

一次、两次，脾气再好的受也会暴怒。

「阿西~妳到底做不做，不做出去！」

「求我~」

「不要。」

「说啦~」

那人故意抵着弱点摩擦。

「嗯…套句妳的话，集中~嗯……求妳集中。」

碰！理智线断裂，蛟无法抗拒。

「哈哈哈哈啊~要是粉丝看到妳这副模样……还会站妳攻吗？」

「会！我天生攻气十足！而妳在外头就是弱受！」抽插的速度越来越快，文星伊咬紧牙关才勉强完整挤出这句。

「哦~等撑过今晚再说吧~星伊xi在床上攻气十足，哈哈哈好。」

「呜……过分……」下次换我上妳，看妳还笑不笑得出来。文星伊恨恨地抱住金容仙。

看着她肩头由粉转蓝，蓝色鳞片出现跃动着。

「啊~啊~啊~」大幅摆动，迅猛冲撞。

「嗯~嗯……嗯……啊~」如愿获得高潮时，文星伊皮肤闪过鳄鱼皮似的方格纹路，「哼恩~」腿根抖动，透明液体从蜜穴流出，画面情色淫荡。

金容仙回抱住文星伊抚摸她发颤的身体，「听说蛟类生性适水，也许洗澡时可以再来一回。」

「……」

面对金容仙的提议文星伊选择无视。


	19. Despacito - 17

翻云覆雨后靠在金容仙怀里享受余韵，被抱着躺进热水温存。

「呼……」

手指细心清洁、善后，浸泡湿润的文星伊舒服得闭上眼熟睡。

与蛟相反，蛇之目脑袋还处在兴奋状态，哪睡得着。

除了洗澡还有余裕替爱人擦干水渍、抹上乳液，躺上床指尖抚过蛟体表深浅不一的吻痕回想刚才的时光。

……

亢奋的蛇之目凌晨3点才睡，以至于6点起床时眼皮沉重。

两人衡量身体状况，决定请经纪人开保母车来接。

「你没趁我睡着时做吧？」腿间异样感让文星伊站也不是、坐也不是，只想躺。

「没有啦~」

两人顶着素颜进公司，丁辉人对此已见怪不怪，只是……平常都是文星伊搂金容仙的腰，今天怎么倒过来？满满违和感。

「哦~辉人呐~打歌期结束了吗？」

「嗯，欧逆们不是要录制12月的专辑，上头让我过来帮忙。」

录音时后更是奇怪。

「咳、咳。」

金容仙听到破音亲切的替rapper打开水瓶，「喝水，真不行就下次录吧~」

「……呜……是天气太冷才这样的。」

「欧逆，需要毛毯吗？」

星伊xi干嘛看着我解释，是希望我关心她吗？狗辉歪头。

一曲结束。

文星伊喉咙沙哑仍不失水准，嘶哑尾音反倒很衬那首歌。

三人有20分钟休息时间，文星伊、金容仙离开录音室，丁辉人小朋友拨放录音档，整理需要重录的部分。

「哈啊~」犬神人确认完毕，伸个懒腰打算在等会儿录制前去趟厕所。

走进女厕听到熟悉人声。

「哇啊~留那么多痕迹，会不会明天还在。」

「放心，咬痕这么小不会有人看出来的~」

「容仙xi！请妳认真看，确定后面没有再回答！」

「嗯~下次我会咬轻一点，妳别纠结了好不好？就这么怕被别人知道唷~」

「被咬的不是妳，当然没差啊！」

「那我现在让妳咬一口~哈哈哈~」

「吼~麻烦妳正经点。」

尴尬。

\

丁辉人绕远路去另一间厕所。

脑中浮现金容仙咬文星伊的画面。

回录音室目睹身穿高领毛衣的文星伊坐在金容仙腿上。

「妳刚去哪？」蛇之目质问迟到的犬神人。

「喔，厕所。」

「嗯？我们也在厕所耶~」蛇之目主动曝光。

「妳是不是听到什么？」蛟眯起眼睛，打量回避着的犬神人。

「没有。我是去饮水机旁边那间女厕啦~」

「哦~妳还知道我们在哪间厕所啊~」

完了。

\

在两只重种威压下，轻种把听见的全说出来。

「我们闹着玩的。」没暴露受的身分就好，文星伊表情由紧张转为放松。

「原来妳只听到这些啊~」

不闲事多的金容仙蹦出这句，害辉人浮想联翩。

‘……两位难道做了更出格的事吗？ ’

犬神人内心颤抖。

——————

隔周，丁辉人和文星伊校对歌词时得知惊人事实。

「Words Don`t Come Easy的rap是委外还是自创？」

「当然是自创。」

看着暧昧不清的词，丁辉人心情复杂。

‘这位又是谁……是第几个床伴……’

想当初，文星伊混乱的私生活带给这位合作伙伴各种惊吓。

了解重种开放的思想，间接导致终身单一伴侣的犬神人怀疑青梅竹马，认为重种猫又也会在外偷吃。为此安惠真不待见文星伊，觉得她败坏了重种的名声，给自家恋人制造不必要的疑心。

「对了，有件事要和妳說~我和容仙xi想想觉得这样对妳比较公平。休息区翻新，我们打算两人一间，而妳会有独立的房间。」

「蛤？」丁辉人没想到文星伊和金容仙变这么要好，连休息室都共用，这在过去是不可能发生的。

会这样做的可能是……

「我说、、、星伊xi，妳没对颂乐xi出手吧？」她是老板的妹妹啊！

「啊~一直找不到机会说，她是我女友啰~我们以为妳看得出来。」

「……」

第一反应：鬼才看得出来。

第二反应：天啊~太劲爆了！ ！

这个歌词让我眼睛好痛。

她们何时变那种关系~

还好休息室翻新，不然是要闪瞎我的狗眼吗？

与震惊的丁辉人不同，裴柱现、姜涩琪反应平淡。

「难怪这么久没约我。」猫又凝神泡热可可。

「星伊欧逆，我们找时间double date吧！」熊㭴往嘴里塞手工饼干，咀嚼食物的模样和重种形象沾不上边。

「啊~有空再约呗~」蛇之目傻笑着。

「有空……」蛟想起满到年底的行程表，double date大概要等明年初了。

今晚能约出来已是奇迹。为准时出新歌，前几天忙到要熬夜写歌、背歌词，金容仙心疼文星伊晚睡，在床上除了拥抱都不会多做些什么，原以为今晚能尽情尽兴……怎知金容仙和裴柱现有约，文星伊心情郁闷。

坐车时得知姜涩琪也会出席她的情绪才稍有缓和。

等聚会结束，蛇之目、蛟回到家已是晚间10点半。

「妳打算几点睡？」洗完澡的人问到。

「现在。」熬夜熬出黑眼圈的蛟硬撑到蛇之目躺床。

「哦~不用等我的，累了就先睡吧~」蛇之目爬上软垫，贴心的把棉被给蛟裹上。

「我就想等妳啊~前几天妳不是陪我嘛~虽然妳在沙发上睡着……」

「嗯，别说话，快睡。」

「喔……嗯……」文星伊落寞的望着天花板，不晓得金容仙是因为自己脸上的熊猫眼才这么安分。

等身旁传来稳定鼻息，转身依偎那抹温暖。

靠近胸口刹那，一双手绕过腰间紧抱，漆黑中传来金容仙的说话声：「还不睡？」

「睡不着~」

「那我给妳唱首歌呗~安眠曲。」

Love is kind when the world is cold

Love stays strong when the fight gets old

Love is a shoulder to lean on, love is you

Love's like the water when the well runs dry

Quench my thirst, keep me alive

Just need one sip, baby, love is you

Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you

温和版的Love is you。

「容~这不是安眠曲，是情歌吧~」这样我怎么睡得着。文星伊心想。

「妳发现啦~这是以前cover过的歌。」

「我知道……自弹自唱曲。」来自忠实粉丝的发言。

「就这样？」

「唱得很好啊~有钢琴就更棒了~」蛟敷衍的拍拍手。

「嗯……我要睡了，妳再睡不着就数羊吧！」

唱完情歌旁人没有太多反应，容不乐闷进棉被。

「……好。」

柔乱蛇之目露在外头的蓬松发丝，文星伊原是想索取晚安吻的，但计策失败，仍无睡意。

姑且试试金容仙的建议。

一只容仙xi、两只容仙xi、三只容仙xi……

用羊年出生的金容仙代替绵羊。

十七只、十八只、十九只、、、

数着数着……越发清醒。

蛇之目美好的侧脸清晰浮现。

床上，她抚摸时依照什么顺序、说话时什么语调、贴合时什么温度，全部涌出窜进脑海。

「容~」

「……」没有回应。

文星伊把袖口凑到金容仙鼻头附近，想把她弄醒。

左挠挠、右挠挠，鼻子玩不够换弄牙齿，趴到金容仙软被上。

「容仙xi~」多拖个人下水陪自己，不能只有自己睡不着。

「……」棉被骤然隆起。

「容~喔，痛……」

调皮的蛟惨遭睡梦中的蛇之目肘击，疼得弯腰哀号。

怎这么命苦，「呜……」

蛟在内心发誓，之后金容仙要碰绝不能轻易给碰，要让她尝尝不能做的难受感。

忿忿翻下身时两只脚顺道踹蛇之目小腿几下。

——————

同时间姜涩琪家。

送走来客后撤掉餐具摆上钓鱼机。

钓鱼机玩具转动发出【喀、喀】声，黄、蓝、红、绿各种颜色的塑胶鱼随音乐张口、闭口。

裴柱现望向玩游戏从没赢过的女友。

「呀~妳没有放水吧？」她已经连赢五场。

为了证明没放水，姜涩琪以隔天不吃点心为赌注再次尝试。

「这次一定能赢~」熊㭴摩拳擦掌，嘴上说着「Fighting~ Fighting~」给自己打气。

「妳赢的话，想要什么？还没说呢？」

看着独自开朗的人儿，猫又哭笑不得。

「喔……欧逆请我吃大餐吧~在公司附近有间……」

听完3分钟关于美食的冗长发言裴柱现冷哼一声，没出息的家伙，脑袋除了吃还剩什么？

卷起袖子，举杆扫荡，吊起塑胶鱼儿。

「11只……」

「19~」

结果可想而知，熊㭴还是输给游戏王猫又。

「哈哈，明天的点心全归我，收工。」

「欧逆，再一局，拜托，我还想玩啦~想吃点心~赢了明天还是让我吃吧~」

「好~但输了要无条件接受我一个请求。」

「嗯，行，快开始吧~」

Ready go！

「8…9…10…11…12…13。」

「17，呵呵。谁说鱼与熊掌不能兼得。」鱼是我的，熊㭴也属于我。

果不其然，裴柱现称霸。

「呜……明天的点心。柱现欧逆~」

姜涩琪哭丧着脸。

「份量那么多，也许我吃不完能分妳些。」

「真的？」

「嗯，就看妳今晚表现怎么样。」

「？」我玩游戏运气真差啊~

姜涩琪想着收完钓鱼机，接着会是什么游戏。

想来想去……应该买台跳舞机放家里，也就只擅长跳舞了，玩其他游戏估计完败。

「嘿嘿，闭上眼睛。」

熊㭴乖巧戴上眼罩，等待。

「嗯？欧逆？」

好像有什么冰凉的东西铐住手腕，是打算玩密室逃脱之类的吗？

「游戏输了，妳必须接受我一个请求。」

「好。」

「今晚当我的玩具~」

「！？」


	20. Despacito - 18

「今晚当我的玩具〜」

「！？」

熊㭴头脑还一片空白便要承受贴到唇瓣的柔软，吃晚餐吃到蹭掉的唇色被猫又细碎的吻补上。

「呃......」蒙住双眼使触觉，听觉，嗅觉越发敏锐。

裴柱现游走衣领的手指滑过锁骨沿着颈侧向上描摹脸颊线条，按压沾满唾液的双唇，手指探入其中搅动，成功诱发姜涩琪的欲望。

姜涩琪乖巧的含住手指，柔软舌头轻舔着。

「呼......」听到猫又发出舒适叹息，思考该怎么进一步取悦她。

「涩琪，不管我做什么，妳都不能拆下眼罩知道吗？」

「嗯。」因为还含着手指，只能点头示意。

过几分钟手铐被解开，熊㭴右手恢复自由，只剩左手被靠在椅背铁杆。

深夜，猫又让她体验了前所未有的感官刺激，指尖探入隐密处。

轻柔的喘息声增添了新色彩，往平淡的生活多画一笔，两人跨过某道槛。

\------

相较昨晚旖旎夜色，早晨的阳光穿透浅色窗帘，温热刺眼。

姜涩琪手指沿着床单抚过身旁，隔壁位置还留有些许余温。

「嗯〜」翻身到裴柱现躺过的地方，将脸埋入枕头，吸取熟悉的香气。

「居然没等我醒来......」昨天晚上的事还记忆犹新，睡前担心猫又的身体状况，结果猫又起的比自己还早。

「她为什么要走呢〜」

熊㭴抱着棉被回味数个小时前的亲昵，直到饥饿感迫使她起身。

\

梳洗完推开房门，一股烤面包香窜进鼻腔。

「早安〜」裴柱现面色略显苍白，戴着一副圆框眼镜，头发绑起，正在煮早餐。

「唔〜我以为妳回家了，早餐吃什么？」姜涩琪愣了几秒，随后从柜子翻出围裙替她穿上，免得油渍沾上那浅色格子衬衫。

「妳家就是我家啊〜简单弄个三明治，浓汤。」裴柱现放下锅铲，空出双手穿过围裙，让身后的人帮忙系上带子。

厨房因为多了个人，连带多了温馨感，无法言喻的幸福在两人之间流动。

「嗯，绑好啦！」熊㭴因为猫又留下来煮早餐，愉悦的要飞上天，语调轻松，欢快，没意识到眼前人的倦容。

「站着别动。」

「好。」收到指令，熊㭴习惯性的挺直腰杆，两手乖巧的服贴大腿。

猫又缓缓向后靠入熊㭴怀里，软软的说：「有点累，没办法准备太丰盛。」

向后倾斜的站姿转移部份重量由熊㭴支撑。

「欧逆，这样就够，家里还有昨天剩下的饭菜，我可以热起来吃......该起锅了。」姜涩琪一手圈住裴柱现的腰，一手握住裴柱现的手，小心的控制锅铲将煎好的肉放上吐司。

「下次换妳给我做早餐吧〜」想起昨晚留在身上的青紫痕迹，裴柱现挣脱姜涩琪的手臂，拿起盘子往外走，恢复以往的距离。

「嗯。」

将浓汤，三明治摆上桌，虽然一如往常，但又有什么变得不一样。

姜涩琪首先打破沉默。

「吃这么少？是不是哪里不舒服......我昨天晚上有弄疼妳吗？」看着恋人动没几口就放下的三明治，熊㭴边观察脸色边询问。

「平常就没食欲，和昨晚没关联的。」像是要掩饰什么，猫又低头舀起浓汤喝着。

......

「哦〜」

熊㭴看着突然出现的浅粉色猫耳，及恋人身后摆动的猫尾，思考要不要提醒裴柱现，她魂现跑出来了。

\------

12月，仗着天冷，文星伊总能黏着金容仙，过去讨厌寒霜的她迷恋上白雪皑皑的冬季。

加上宣传新专辑，两人变得形影不离。

为期两周的打歌期成为日月CP粉最幸福的时刻，每天都有糖可吃。

后台，准备中。

「这种季节，公司还给妳这么单薄的衣服。」蛇之目不满的嘟嘴，要求助理给体弱的蛟多添几件外套。

「室内有暖气，应该不至于受冻。倒是妳，怎么都是这么暴露的......」蛟特别交代幕后人员，请他们剪辑影片时给金容仙加个围兜兜。

一来一往，都是些小事，互相体贴的行为全被粉丝全部挑出来，有些连本人也不知道，是看了粉丝群的讨论才晓得。

结束一日行程，文星伊洗好澡躺在沙发上看手机，喃喃：「她们都说我衣服穿得多肯定是攻，没有做受的道理。」

「唔〜他们不了解，妳虽然台上穿得多，但床上穿得少。」刚踏出浴室的蛇之目擦着头发，穿着可爱的粉色拖鞋走到客厅表达立场。

「瞎说什么，我睡觉也穿很多的！」蛟放下手机反驳。

「我指睡觉以外的时间，妳懂的。」蛇之目笑着坐到沙发边缘，打开电视看今天的舞台，想看蛟在台上究竟有多”攻”。

「卑鄙，要不是我第一次喝醉，再怎么也不会轮到妳压我。」

「哦〜妳不是很享受吗？」盯着电视萤幕上穿着西装的人儿，蛇之目一想到这全身包紧紧的人儿在床上缠绵时有多妖娆，就......口干舌燥，舔了舔唇瓣。

「一点也不。」

「呀〜是不是太久没做，要帮妳复习一下。」必须让蛟有点受的自觉，蛇之目侧身压到蛟腿上，有力的双手掰开那双紧闭的腿。

「妳头发没吹干。」

「做完就干了。」

「变态。」

文星伊被压在沙发上，洗完澡刚套上的衣物一件一件被剥下，半推半就。

「想压我，妳还早得很。」金容仙握住她胸前柔软，低头含住那抹樱红。

「呼〜关电视。」浑身颤栗，播放中的节目无暇观看。

「等会儿关，我想听完今天的。」

金容仙不想错过文星伊的精彩表现。

「网路有重播......」

「播完就关。」

抗议无效，蛟逐渐沦陷。

「嗯......」长裤脱下，底裤被扯到膝盖间。

「台上的神情的确蛮攻的，天生带有酷酷的气质，不愧是重种。」

萤幕拨出文星伊穿着一身帅气西装的录像，然眼前人被脱到一丝不挂。

反差带给蛇之目极大的新鲜感，抱住赤裸的人儿，在音乐伴奏下指尖熟练的探入缝隙间滑动，沾着湿液逗弄花核。

「呼......别说废话。」蛟被弄得喘息连连。

「工作上的事情，怎么会是废话，观看录像有助于我们调整之后的演出，啊！星伊很受女生欢迎呢〜」金容仙侧头看着电视，听着喇叭传出来的粉丝应援声，几乎都是女孩子的声音。手指则放在那暧昧之地游移。

「认真，看我。」蛟软成一摊水，纤弱的手抓住蛇之目衣领欲将蛇之目的注意力从歌曲拉回。

「我在看妳。」

「容〜萤幕上的不算。」

大腿洁白光滑，紧紧贴住蛇之目腰身，暗示她往更深处动作。

「那个也是妳啊〜不得不说，电视里的妳帅多了。」金容仙颇有耐心的在外面爱抚直到又一阵热潮涌出。

试探的手指在穴口打转，将蛟一步步逼往悬崖，随时会坠入情欲的深渊。

「呜......所以让我攻一回吧〜」自认攻气十足的文星伊感到委屈，被上方的人玩弄着身体，挑逗到高处却故意不进入。

「不，躺着的妳很可爱。」关掉电视，少了光亮。

幽暗中蛇之目亲吻着蛟的脖颈，锁骨，肩头，最终回到唇瓣吸允，将蛟渴望难耐的低喘模样尽收眼底。

「哈〜我不是走可爱路线的。」堂堂重种被说可爱......绝对不承认。蛟轻咬蛇之目覆过来的唇，眼眶微湿已然情动，只剩口头上虚弱的抵挡。

「在我眼里妳可爱极了，又受又软。」蛇之目饱含深情的低音与平时唱歌的高音截然不同，炙热的要融化蛟冰凉的躯体，酥麻的耳语震得蛟心跳加速，说话变得支支吾吾：「呃......这......这......这不是瘦，是精实。」

蛇之目笑眯了眼，「哈哈，谁在跟妳说身材，我指的是这种受。」手指毫不客气的往穴里送，水泽滋润下抽动着。

「啊〜妳......」股间颤栗传到各处，好似每寸肌肤都被疼爱，透过有力的按压连带辗压蛟的理智。

「舒服吗？」勾起手指，蛇之目询问，眼底的纯粹让蛟感到安心，僵硬的肌肉渐渐放松。

「呼......」

询问早被抛到脑后，蛟被卷入欲望的漩涡，思绪载浮载沉。

金容仙没有立刻动作而是捕捉着文星伊略显崩溃的神情，直到她主动抬腰迎合手指。

「快点动。」轻启红唇，手指由浅入深的贴合让狩猎者像打了兴奋剂般，禁锢住猎物猛然冲撞。

「嗯〜等......」

「哼嗯......容〜」抽差阵阵，文星伊受连番刺激无意识缩起双腿。

「星〜腿张开。」

「嗯......」文星伊面露赧颜勉强加大角度，再也没有所谓的矜持。

「如果下床也这么听话就好了。」金容仙嘴唇扫过她泛红的体表，律动着手指，准备送恋人到顶峰体验那醉人的舒爽愉悦。

「这是沙发，嗯......不要那么多话。」眼眶打转的水润液体因眨眼挤出，沿着文星伊眼角往下流，显得更加令人怜爱。

「哈......嗯......」

婉转承欢，苍白的躯体因吻痕增添新色。

「呜〜容〜」

美艳，说不出的性感格纹因短暂魂现闪现，到达高潮时满溢而出的潮湿无不诉说文星伊有多喜爱自己的触碰。金容仙突然庆幸这种脆弱，示弱的样貌只有自己知道，唯独自己掀开过重种沉稳的面具，让她伏在身下娇喘呻吟。

「星〜」

「嗯......」

整夜索求，

文星伊做到后来只能发出嘶哑的碎语。


	21. Despacito - 19

末放后，日月二人开了直播。

直播时，文星伊透露了自己要和金容仙过生日一事。

YooA看着萤幕里灿笑的蛟、蛇之目，内心说不出的苦涩。  
「欧逆，至少……圣诞节一起过吧？」

收起包好的生日礼物，犬神人叹了口气。

「……」  
从门缝间窥探到YooA叹息背影的另一名犬神人，默默收回按在门把上的手。  
踩着高级皮鞋的双脚顿在门口……不久转身离去。

——————

12月22日，凌晨1点。

金容仙家昏暗的小灯打出橘黄光，熟悉的律动与棉被柔软的触感混和在一块儿。

「啊……嗯……够了。」  
蛟跪趴在床上，美丽的手指扣紧被单，被汗水濡湿的背脊反射一层薄光。

【啾—噗滋——】

「啊嗯~~」  
水声配上娇喘声显得蛟诱人可口。

「生日快乐~星~」品尝恋人甜美的蛇之目以柔软的舌头、力道不减的手指同时进攻，将蛟推到一波新的高峰。

「嗯…嗯……停。」双脚发颤，蛟背上浮现方格般的纹路，眼眶泛泪、深色瞳孔转为浅黄色。

「从后面来是不是很舒服，难得妳连眼睛颜色都变了。」扶着蛟的腰将她翻身面对自己，蛇之目低头亲吻爱人的眉眼，手指依旧动作着。

「不……出来……」

「再一次正面？」

「呜……就说够了。」文星伊眨眼、流泪，双手攀上侵入者后颈，勉强接住最后一波攻势，在高潮的情况下承受索取。

「乖，再一次就好。」

「妳……很过分……」

「呜……」  
手指按压敏感，害得蛟再次高潮，感受层层叠加的狂浪。

「依旧敏感呢~累吗？」金容仙抽出沾满透明水液的两根手指用毛巾擦拭干净。

「我说不累的话……妳会让我反攻？」高潮后蛟躲进棉被里，试图隔绝欲求不满的蛇之目，她怕继续下去真的会被榨干。

「哈哈，怎么总想着反攻，难道妳最后许的生日愿望就是反攻？」

「不是。」无奈的摇头。  
「一年一次的愿望要用在更重要的地方呀~怎么可能是反攻这种愿望，我想要的是什么……妳最清楚不是。」文星伊将脸闷进枕头，说话音量逐渐减小。

「哦~」金容仙抬手将她散乱的发丝拢好，然后手指沿着肩头往下滑，抚过刚才激情留下的齿痕、吻痕。

「别弄了，很痒。」文星伊面朝金容仙，像只小火龙低吼，并快速按住往下窜的指尖。

「怕妳明天腰酸，帮妳按按。」

「那就收敛点呀~幸好明天没通告……」

「哈哈哈，明早还要送妳回家，赶快睡，否则妳又要住在这里。」

「……妳不喜欢我待在这儿？」

「怎么会呢~只是怕妳睡不好、腰酸背痛。」

「……我要睡了，晚安。」背过身，文星伊决定不理这只发情中的蛇之目。

「星，晚安……我爱妳。」

蛟阖上眼聆听恋人的耳语。  
感受蛇之目温热的双臂钻进被单圈住她的身体。

‘我的愿望……说难不难，说简单不简单，就是想和妳一起住。 ’

隔了许久，  
不确定后方的人有没有听见，蛟陷入梦境前浅浅的说了一句。  
「容，我也爱妳。」

——————

隔天上午，金容仙外出买早餐时文星伊接到刘家打来的电话。

「嗯？找我有什么事？」伸手取过手机，蛟拢好上衣缩回被窝，冬天的寒气让她一步也不想离开温暖的床。

「文星伊，董事长让妳圣诞节回来家里过。」  
秘书干瘪、强硬的话语让听的人有些不适。

「我记得家族没有过圣诞节的习惯，而且我过年会回去，下周没必要特地回家。」

「董事长說妳不回来的话，就要派人去S集团……」

「好、好，知道了，我会回去！但只有25号那个晚上。」体虚、头脑还晕呼呼的蛟不耐的挂掉电话。

「又开始管我……真烦……」  
刘家很少干涉她的生活，怎么会突然提这种要求，文星伊实在想不透。

难道是YooA出了什么事？

无法压下古怪感，她打开通讯软体。  
除了众多的祝贺，果真有一条来自YooA的讯息。

‘欧逆，生日快乐~最近……祝欧逆……’  
于12点准时送出的恭贺信息令文星伊心惊。

数百字的内容，一到12月22日随即送出……代表这个傻子守在手机前面，想第一时间跟我说生日快乐？

YooA……

滑过一条条生日祝福，文星伊想起过去过生日的情景，从收养开始直到大学毕业，每年的生日蛋糕都是YooA挑的。  
刘家会在意她生日的人除了YooA之外还真没有，生日礼物也是……整个刘家只有这位妹妹会送。

「想来……她每年都给我准备礼物的。」回忆收到的第一份生日礼物，文星伊内心涌起一股奇特的情愫(类似感动而非心动的情愫)。

「回去时买个圣诞礼物好了……但小女生喜欢什么东西呀……」放下手机，将手臂藏回棉被底下，文星伊搓着起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，边思考要送什么。

——————

「星伊，我回来了。」蛇之目提着塑胶袋推开房门时刚好看到搓着手、貌似很冷的蛟。

「妳怎么穿这么少？」嘴上碎念的金容仙打开暖气，脱下手套后伸手摸了摸文星伊的脸颊，确保她没有失温。

「想事情，忘记了。」脸颊蹭着恋人温暖的手心，文星伊小声地说，希望金容仙不要因为自己穿太少而板着脸。

「想什么？是和新专辑有关的事？」确认温度正常，蛇之目才放心的侧身将大衣挂上椅背，并拉开衣柜取出长裤，抱着裤子钻进棉被里。

「没，不重要的小事……」

「真的？有烦恼要告诉我呀~」

「嗯……容，裤子给我，我自己穿，妳别过来。」为了衣着穿多穿少她俩吵过数十次，多是以文星伊被压收场，学乖的文某人怯弱的缩进被子、逃往另一侧。

「星，等衣服暖和点再穿，现在还是凉的。」金容仙伸手揽住文星伊的腰，阻止她继续后退，再退人就要掉下床了。

「喔……是这样……我以为。」  
以为妳不给长裤是想……

「以为？」

「……」  
沉默应对，文星伊发烫的耳尖完美的出卖她。

「嗯，不然呢~怕被我吃掉吗？」

「……」

「我不会对妳做什么的。」金容仙两手分开文星伊的大腿。

「才怪，妳的手在干嘛？」

「嘿嘿~只是要帮妳套上长裤。」

「我自己来就好。」面对金容仙天使般的微笑，文星伊告诉自己这都是假象，昨晚需索无度的恶魔才是蛇之目的真实面貌。

「好吧~」  
蛇之目一脸可惜的把裤子递给蛟。

「嗯。」  
为了穿衣，蛟发出窸窣的声响，从隆起的被子能看出她套长裤的动作。

衣物和被单摩擦发出暧昧的音调配上文星伊穿衣时下滑的领口，二者令金容仙不由自主地想到晚上的火热纠缠。

她怕压不住欲火随即转身背对文星伊。

「怎么突然转身。」

「别废话，赶快换。」

穿好长裤，看着背对自己的蛇之目，蛟突然起了玩心。  
低笑几声后以气音在蛇之目耳边轻轻说了句：「……妳有感觉了？比起早餐……是不是更想吃我？」

热气拂过耳际，金容仙晓得她在恶作剧，并不是真的想做。  
「我去吃早餐了，妳最好快点出来，否则我不会留给妳的。」因此没有正面答覆而是转移话题。

「嗯？」收到这般回应的文星伊觉得有些扫兴，将散乱的被子叠好便随金容仙离开温暖的床铺。

「哇~冷……」脚踏地的瞬间，一股冰凉由脚底板上窜。  
出于习惯，蛟整个人直接缩回床上。

「感觉妳很喜欢我家的床呀~是不是睡得太舒服舍不得离开了？」金容仙笑着调侃她，然后踢掉脚上的拖鞋。

「的确，床还比妳的技术舒服呢~」文星伊报复似的回击，不知此话将引火上身。

「这么喜欢呀~那……要不要搬来住？我会让妳下不了床的。」  
蛇之目不晓得自己随意的逗弄，正好打中蛟的期望。

「哈哈哈，行~我还年轻，不会下不了床。」

「要试试吗？」

「不，等等。」  
蛟正欲起身，就被一只强而有力的手按回去。

「等不了，谁叫妳先撩我。」  
玩火玩过头，文星伊吃午餐前先被金容仙吃干抹尽。

——————

只是尝试同居两天，文星伊就觉得身体快要散架了。  
困顿、疲倦。

比登台更累人的运动将文星伊折磨得动弹不得，连移动手指的力气都没有，只剩浓浓的睡意。

「今晚是圣诞夜，我们出去约会吧？」

「我不想出门。」  
蛇之目重种体力惊人，即便同为重种，蛟也深感吃不消。

「妳不是要给YooA挑圣诞礼物？」

「明天白天买也来得及。」

「……那我出去给妳买吃的，冰箱没存粮了，想吃什么？」

「披萨。」

「好。」

——————

「走这里好了……」金容仙怕披萨冷掉故决定抄小路回家。

踩过积雪的小径。

寂静中，冰冷的雪地留下两个人一前一后的鞋印。

白色雪花飘洒，腥红染上褐色印有红色字样的披萨盒。


End file.
